An Invisible Thread That Connects Us
by WishYouCouldBeALoserLikeMe
Summary: Ever since Kurt Hummel was little he has memories, memories of himself He never knew had actually happened. Upon sharing these memories, He is deemed insane. After three months in a mental institution, He's back. But the memories haven't left him forever.
1. Chapter 1

Sixteen year old Kurt Hummel looked out the window of his old white prision. Today was his last day here. He had stopped talking about him, and they believed that He believed them.

Kurt Hummel had been checked into Lima's mental institution three months ago. Ever since Kurt had been little He had memories. Memories of him with another boy. When he was little, They had been of him and a curly haired boy playing in the sandbox, watching movies, planning weddings for their power rangers and singing together. When he was older, the boy, who in the memories had called himself Blaine Anderson, The memories changed. Kurt began to feel for the boy in his memories, and the boy began to feel for him. The memories grew more...relationship like. Movie dates, Duets, and looking up at the stars together.

He told his friends about these memories, but no one seemed to believe him. The more the memories came, the more people began to worry about him. When he finally shared the memory of Blaine and Himselfs first kiss, three months ago did they finally crack and send him away.

Whilst in the mental institution, the memories stopped, even before the medication. He still remembered all of the old memories, Their first date, them playing in the sandbox when they were three, them watching the little mermaid, all of it. He insisted that he wasn't insane, that these memories had actually happened, But no one believed him. So he shut up, he took the pills, and now he was finally free.

Just long as he kept his mouth shut about Blaine.

* * *

It was his first day back, and He wasn't looking forward to it. Being dubbed as the school crazy never had any perks. It's not like he had no friends, Rachel and Mercedes were always supportive, and the Glee Club didn't judge, It just didn't make school something exactly to look forward too.

"Do you have your pills?" Finn asked when they drove up to McKinley high.

"Yes Finn. I have my pills." Kurt said for the eight time that morning. "And before you say your next sentence, I know, Once before lunch and once right before Glee."

"I'm just worried about you Bro. If any of the football team messes with you, just come find me, alright?"

"I've got it Finn. I'm not three." Kurt sighed and grabbed his bag before getting out of the car.

Most of the school day was a blur, The memories had been coming back ever since He had left the mental hospital, but he had done his best to supress them. If there was one thing Kurt didn't want, It was to go back. He kept everything a secret, but he yearned for Blaine to be real, to exist.

It seems odd, being in love with a person who may or not be part of your insanity, But Kurt was. Blaine was everything he ever wanted in a guy. Of course, Blaine had loved him back in his memories, but that could've just been his mind giving him what he wanted.

Glee Club was next on his schedule, He stopped by his locker and shoved his bag inside before making his way there. He entered the classroom and popped his pills into his mouth, washing them down with a bottle of water.

Rachel waved to him from the cornor where she was sitting with Finn. Mercedes waved to him aswell, her arm linked around Sams. Kurt smiled at both of them but went to go sit by himself as far away from the group as possible.

Rachel and Mercedes were amazing, but they each had boyfriends now and He just couldn't be around them without more memories surfacing of Blaine surfacing.

He felt the eyes of everyone on him. It wasn't different than it had been the rest of the day, people thought he was a crazy loon, but he wasn't expecting that from the glee club, but he should've expected that. He was having memories of a boy that didnt exisit.

* * *

_"Kurt, Where in the world have you been for the past three months?" The curly haired boy questioned, his brown eyes glowing. _

_The chestnut haired boy looked at his feet, "I've been away. I got sent away for telling people about you." _

_"Why would you get sent away because of me?" Blaine looked hurt, his curls falling in his face. _

_"People don't believe that you exist, and when I say enough, People think I'm crazy." Kurt sighed, "I couldnt see you there, or I couldn't get out." _

_Blaine looked confused, "But I do exist." _

_"Not occording to the rest of the world." He snorted. _

_"I know I exist, Just like I know I love you." The brown eyed boy said softly, taking Kurt's face in his soft hands. _

_"I love you too Blaine, Your everything I've ever wanted. But what if their right? What If I am insane? What if you arn't real?" Kurt asked his face glowing with tears. _

_"No crying with those beautiful eyes." Blaine told him. "I am real, and I do love you." He leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. _

Kurt jerked awake from his dream the second Blaine's lips connected with his, He was covered in sweat and was shaking. He rifled through his side drawer and found the pills the doctor prescribed him to take whenever a dream like this happened. He swallowed them and flopped back on his bed, rolling over on his stomach.

He didn't want to go back to sleep for fear of another memory appearing. So He just sat, sat and waited for the sun to rise.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was tired as could be the next day in Glee Club. He had dozed off in math class, only to be snapped out of it when Blaine's face swam behind his closed eyelids.

_I'm Real Kurt._

_What do I have to do to prove it to you?_

_I promise to prove it to you Kurt Hummel._

_I'll be seeing you._

"Kurt!" Mr. Shue called, "Kurt, Do you have any suggestions for the pep assembly?"

Kurt snapped out of his train of thought and shook his head. "No. I agree with what ever Rachel said."

The whole group groaned. And Santana crossed her arms, "Come on Mr. Shue, You can't take his opinion into account, He's a loony."

"Don't you dare go bagging on my white boy." Mercedes said, coming to his defense.

"Yeah Santana, Kurt's better now." Brittany quietly added.

Mr. Shue frowned at Santana, "Kurt's vote counts Santana, He's apart of this club just like anyone else."

* * *

"Blaine! Don't forget your pills Blaine!" Mrs. Anderson yelled up the stairs to her son. Her daughter, Buffy was waiting in the kitchen a frown on her face.

"Mom, Blaine doesn't need the loony pills. He's fine." She insisted as her older brother came down the stairs, his bag slung over his shoulder.

"It's no big deal Buff." Blaine told his little sister, patting her crazy brown curls before popping his pills. "Do you have all your stuff together for school tomorrow?"

"All ready." Buffy said, rolling her eyes.

The Andersons had just recently moved to Lima Ohio from Los Vegas, Nevda. The two Anderson kids, Blaine and Buffy were starting at McKinley High the next day, Blaine being in his Junior year and Buffy being in her freshman one.

The kids lived with their mother, Monica Anderson and Their Father, Erick.

Blaine had always been different, He dreamed of the chestnut haired boy, with the emerald eyes. He never actually told anyone about this boy (Didn't want to be deemed crazy) He'd been seeing this boy, who was called Kurt, since he was just a little boy. The only person he had ever told about Kurt was his younger sister, Who hadn't thought he was crazy at all.

Mrs. Anderson smiled and left the kitchen to go finish unpacking the den. Buffy waited till she was out of hearing distance before pouncing on her brother.

"So, Did you dream about Kurt again last night?" Buffy asked.

"Of course I did. Anytime I close my eyes, He's there." Blaine said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"What happened this time?" excitment, ringing in her voice.

"He just...kept telling me I wasn't real?"

Buffy laughed, "Well your subconcious must of taken loony pills, Considering _he's_ the one _you_ dreamt up."

"I just felt odd I guess. You know?" He sighed and started rummaging through the cabnets for some dinner.

"Um, No, I don't know. My subconcious has never created a fake guy that I _fall in love with._" His little sister teased, shifting to sit criss cross apple sauce in her seat.

"Shut up Buffy." Blaine frowned, and turned on the stove. He dropped some bacon in the pan and glared at his little sister as it sizzled and popped.

Buffy frowned at her brother and hopped up from her chair and eyed the bacon distastefully. "Animal murderer."

"Go finish unpacking."

* * *

_A soft breeze blew Blaine's curls all around his face. He leaned back onto the grass, feeling the sun on his face. The grass tickled his face. He heard the sound of a soft voice from behind him. Blaine sat up and turned around, spotting Kurt of in the distance, surrounded by wildflowers. He smiled as he listened to the boy sing. Quickly Blaine fastened a crown out of the wildflowers that surrounded the chestnut haired boy._

_He walked quietly over to Kurt where he sat, completely unaware. Almost silently, Blaine slipped the flower crown on his head and then plopped down next to him._

_"Hope I'm not intruding!" Blaine said cheerfully._

_Kurt chuckled, "You know, You need to just stop appearing everytime I close my eyes."_

_"I thought you liked having me as company."_

_"I never said I didn't." Kurt smiled, and felt the flower crown on his head, "Points for the crown though."_

_Blaine laughed, rolling on his back, "It's so peaceful here."_

_"A lot different than real life." He observed._

_"Life can be quite the hellmouth." Blaine agreed._

_"Always the optmist." The emerald eyed boy smiled._

_"Says the boy who doudts my existance." The curly one teased._

_"I have every right to doudt the existance of a man I know nothing about." Kurt said._

_Blaine gave him a look, "Kurt, You know more about me than anyone else in the world. You know I hate carrots, My favorite disney princess is Ariel, If I had a dog, I would name it Willow and it would most definately be a-"_

_"Yorkie, The manliest of all dogs." Kurt finished, a smile tugging onto his face._

_"See? No one knows more about me than you. And I know so much about you too. I know about your step brother is way to over protective, that YOUR favorite disney princess is Cinderella because you think her prince is a hunk and that your extremely jealous that I have a little sister, even though I have no clue why because really Buffy's a pain."_

_Kurt laughed and smiled charmingly at Blaine, "I love you."_

"Blaine! Blaine! Wake up!" Buffy cried, shaking him out of his dream. "It's time for our first day at McKinley High."


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine stepping into the halls of McKinley for the first time. His little sister zoomed ahead of him, heading straight for her locker. He on the other had strolled casually there, looking at all the flyers stuck on the wall screaming at him in neon colors. As he passed one particular board and spotted a specific flyer that caught his eye. It was easily the most eye catching one on the wall. The papers around it were bright and neon like on big rainbow. This one was printed on white paper, making it stand out against it's neon wallpaper. He squinted and read the lettering, a smile crossing his face. The flyer was an advertisement for The school's glee club, New Directions. Blaine and his sister sang together all the time. Granted it wasn't normally for an audience, But he was sure joining this glee club would be fun. He fixed his bag and headed to find his locker.

* * *

Rachel rushed up to Mercedes's locker and slammed it shut, causing Mercedes to jump.

"Hey, I wasn't finished with my lip gloss!" She cried, crossing her arms.

"Forget about your lip gloss. Did you hear about the new kid?" Rachel demanded.

"The freshman girl? Why do you care about her?" She asked, confused.

"NO! Not the freshman girl! The boy!" Rachel corrected, exhasperated.

"Rachel, Your dating Finn. No need to be checking out any other guys." Mercedes joked.

"I'm not interesting in dating him Cedes! _His name is Blaine Anderson."_

Mercedes dropped her lipgloss, it hit the floor with a quiet clacking sound. "Blaine Anderson? Isn't that-?"

"Exactly." Rachel confirmed.

"Does Kurt know?" She whispered, looking over her shoulder.

"My guess is no. He's been so out of it ever since he came back. What's going to happen when he finally sees this kid?" The talented brunette asked her friend, dropping her voice to a whisper.

"He's going to loose it all over again. Oh god." Mercedes frowned, "We have to keep him away from Kurt. Rachel, Your on Blaine patrol, I'll be on Kurt Duty. Do not let them meet."

Rachel nodded, "Got it."

* * *

Blaine walked inside his history class and was immediately grabbed by a small hobbit-like girl.

"Hey!" He cried, yanking his arm away. "Hands to yourself."

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to introduce myself. I'm Rachel Berry. And I wanted to personally welcome you to our school." She had a fericously fake smile on her face.

"Well...It's a pleasure to be here?" Blaine asked, his sentence ended sounding like a question.

"I was assigned to show you around the school. Make sure your finding all your classes."

Blaine looked carefully at the small girl who had the painfully fake smile plastered on her face. She was a tad shorter than he was, with big brown eyes framed with thick lashes. Her dark hair fell in curls past her shoulders and she had a rather large nose. She was wearing ivory knee socks and rather short pink dress. She looked like a sixteen year old dressed like well...a six year old.

"I think I'm fine." Blaine told her, a smile on his face similar to hers.

"Well, Why don't you come sit with me and I can answer any questions you may have about McKinley, Come on." She pulled him over to her desk and fired a text off to Mercedes letting her know she had found Blaine.

* * *

_Got ahold of our phantom boy. - Rach_

Mercedes nodded, spotting Kurt ahead and ran to grab him.

"Hey white boy." She smiled, linking arms with him.

"Oh...Hey Mercedes." He responded automatically, a smile on his face.

"We haven't spoken in like forever. How's my boy?"

"The same as always." Kurt said, "Look I have to get to history."

"NO." Mercedes yelled.

"Is something the matter 'Cedes?" He asked, his tone colored with worry.

"Uh...Yeah. I feel sick. I need you take me to the nurse." She said frantically.

Kurt frowned and nodded, "Okay I guess. Come on lets go."

Mercedes sighed and followed Kurt to the nurses office. Keeping these Phantom boys away from each other is going to be hard.

* * *

"Rachel! I am going to Glee Club! Stop trying to stop me!" Blaine cried out, yanking his arm away from Rachel and storming into the Glee Club.

"But we already have enough people, and we don't want everyone to freak out about not having enough solos." Rachel said frantically.

"It said on the flyer, all was welcome. So Get. Out. Of. My. Way." He pushed past her and marched up to Mr. Shue.

"Is something the matter?" Mr. Shue asked, looking at Rachel.

"No, No. He was just leaving." Rachel cried, trying to pull him out of the room.

"No. He isnt!" Blaine yelled at her, "God Rachel! I've known you for one day you have already almost annoyed me to death! I'm adutioning for Glee Club Damnit!" He turned to Mr. Shue and smiled. "I'm Blaine Anderson and I would like to adutition for your glee club."


	4. Chapter 4

After Mr. Shue agreed to let Blaine adutition for Glee Club, Blaine shot a smug smile at Rachel before heading off to sit in cornor and wait for his time to adutition. Rachel frowned and pulled out her phone and fired a text off to Mercedes.

_Phantom is adutitioning for Glee Club! - Rach_

* * *

After an afternoon of manuvering Kurt away from the Phantom boy, Or _Blaine_ as he was called. Mercedes was finally glad to be heading to Glee club where (hopefully) He wouldn't be. She felt her phone buzz and whipped it out, reading the message from Rachel. Kurt was walking quietly beside her, an uninterested expression on his pale face. She sighed, slightly annoyed she would have to pull him away with another lie, but there was no way her and Rachel would be able to keep him away from Glee Club forever. So the only solution to this problem was obvious.

_Make him bomb the auditition Rach, For Kurt's sake. - 'Cedes_

She sighed and grabbed Kurt's arm, "Kurt, I'm so sorry, But I feel like I might vomit. Will be amazing and drive me home?"

Kurt gave her a worried glance and nodded, "Oh Yeah of course 'Cedes. Come on."

* * *

Rachel sighed and snapped her phone shut after reading Mercedes response. She knew exactly what she had to do. She watched as Blaine walked to the center of the room to start his adutition.

"Hi everyone, I'm Blaine Anderson. I just moved here, and I'm going to be singing 'It's not Unusual.' " The music started and he sang, but Rachel was hardly paying attention. She fired shot a mass text to the whole Glee Club (Minus Kurt and Mercedes of course)

_Do not let this guy in! I repeat, Vote no. He was bullying Kurt for his time in the institution! - Rach. _

Almost immediately a dozen vibrations shook Rachel's phone from the Glee Clubbers.

_No way this guy is getting in! No one messes with my baby brother -Finn_

_Who says we go ALL Lima Heights on his ass? -San _

_It's a definately no, You mess with one of us, You mess with all of us -Tina _

Rachel felt slightly bad for rigging the adutition, after all Blaine wasn't an awful singer. In fact he was really good. But It was in the best views of Kurt and he was her best friend. Blaine finished his song and looked hopefully over at the group.

"No." Finn said, his voice ringing with athourity.

"I second that." Santana agreed, raising her hand.

"Praise."Artie cried.

"Wait, Wait, So your saying none of you vote for me to get in?" Blaine asked, in disbelief.

"Sorry Frodo." Santana smiled, crossing her arms.

"The Club has spoken Blaine. I'm sorry." Mr. Shue said, patting him on the back.

Blaine frowned and slumped out of the choir room, a cloud of sadness falling over his head.

* * *

"So, What did you do on your first day?" Buffy asked, flopping down on the big black beanbag chair in Blaine's bedroom.

"Well I adutitioned for Glee Club." He answered, strumming at his guitar.

"And did the oh so talented Anderson make it?"

"No. Everyone said no." His voice was a tad hallow and it rang with dissapointment.

"_Everyone?_ but that's stupid! You have an amazing voice!" Buffy cried out in shock.

"Obviously not."

"They were obviously jealous of your talent, That's got to be it. No way it was that you weren't good enough!" His little sister was in shock at the idea of her brother not being a good enough preformer. He was the best singer she knew, ten billion times better than her, and She prided herself in being a pretty decent singer.

"Whatever Buff. When mom gets home tell her I went for a walk."

Blaine pushed himself out of his chair and lightly tossed his guitar to his sister before heading out into the cool autumn air. He walked with no target, Just walking.

Ever since Blaine had been little he had preformed, and he had always been told he was good, but now he was questioning everything. Where they all lies? Was he as talentless as the glee club had made him out to be? He let out a sigh and noticed her was at the park. There was a small duck pond a few feet away that seemed like a good place to think. He walked over and sat down on the bench paying no attention to the chestnut haired man who sat down beside him moments later.

* * *

Kurt Hummel was tired, He been shuffled from place to place all day by Mercedes who had been sick. He hadn't minded of course, Mercedes was one of his best friends, It was just tiresome. He hadn't wanted to go on his nightly walk, but decided a bit of fresh air might do him good.

He walked down to the park where he usually did and sat on the bench across from the duck pond like he usually did. Paying no mind to the man with the curly black hair beside him.


	5. Chapter 5

The two boys sat on the bench for a total of an hour, not noticing their dream man was sitting right beside them. Kurt got up and left first, heading back to his house, Blaine left shortly after.

* * *

Blaine awoke the next morning to a dreamless sleep. He dressed in daze, wondering why Kurt hadn't appeared in his dreams last night. He walked downstairs slowly, almost bumping into Buffy.

"Whoa there buddy. What's your childhood trama?" Buffy asked, sitting Blaine in one of the old wicker chair, and plopping a bowl of oatmeal infront of her brother.

"Just tired." He yawned.

"You best be talking to that Glee Club today about their stupid ass decision." Buffy demanded, crossing her arms and looking straight at her brother.

"Buffy, Don't even try to talk like that honey." He said, giving her a equally imtimitadting glare.

"whatever." She said, walking out of the kitchen.

Blaine rolled his eyes and shoved his uneaten oatmeal in the fridge, heading out of the kitchen to his car. He drove in silence to school, completely forgetting that he had to bring Buffy to school too.

He walked into school and headed to his locker when He was stopped by a big guy in a football uniform.

"Hey, You Anderson."

"What?" He asked, looking up at the guy who was considerably taller than him, "Oh wait! Your in the Glee Club I saw you yesterday."

"You think it's okay to bully my little brother?" The football player asked.

"You bully one of us, You bully all of us!" A blonde haired one declared.

"Excuse me?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow. "Bullying?" Blaine knew for a fact he had never, nor would he ever, bully anyone. He had experianced too much bullying himself to ever consider bullying another innocent human being.

"We know what you did!" The one in the wheelchair cried.

"I didn't DO anything!" Blaine cried out, shoving Finn out of his face.

"Stop lying!" Finn yelled, shoving Blaine back into the lockers.

"I'm NOT lying!" Blaine yelled out, straightening his jacket.

"Stop messing with Kurt!" Artie demanded, looking Blaine straight in the eye.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, momentarily confused. "How do you know about Kurt?"

"Leave him alone." Santana demanded, stalking off with the rest of the glee club.

"What was that?" Blaine muttered to himself as he picked up his books and headed off to his first class.

* * *

Kurt slung his bag over his shoulder and walked in his first class of the day, History. He had a somewhat peaceful sleep last night, no dreams whatsoever, Most of which was due to the sleeping pills he had taken before going to bed.

He went and sat in the back as usual, listening to the teacher drone on and on. Out of the cornor of his eye, He spotted a familar head of dark curls. He recongized him to be the boy he sat next to at the duck pond yesterday. He smiled, He didn't know that the boy went to his school. If he was the normal Kurt, He would've gone over and talked to him himself. But this was the new Kurt, The Kurt who kept to himself. So He left after class and kept to himself as usual.

* * *

The bell jingled as Blaine walked into the Lima Bean. He saw the 'Help Wanted' sign in the window and decided since they just got started in Lima and were planning on staying for a while, It would be in his best interest to find a job.

He walked up to the counter and spoke to the cashier, "Hi, Can I speak to..." He looked at his resume for a moment, "Andi?"

"One moment Please sir." The cashier smiled and went off to find the manager.

Blaine turned around and sat at a table to wait. He tapped his fingers against the table, waiting for Andi to come take his resume. A few tables down, Kurt was sitting at a table with Rachel and Mercedes. Blaine saw them and smiled, recongnizing the boy to be the boy from the pond. On a normal circumstance, He would've gone to say hello, but Andi was here and he needed to talk to her about his job.


	6. Chapter 6

Buffy marched into school the next morning and approached Rachel, A plan that had been forming in her mind all night had finally been able to hatch. She fluffed her curly brown hair and smiled at the girl. Buffy was short enough to be eye to eye with the girl.

"Um, Hi. I'm Buffy Carter. I just started a few days ago, and The office said I should ask you if I had any questions?" Buffy had used her middle name, because she didn't want Rachel to know she was related to Blaine. That was a crucial part of her plan.

Rachel smiled brightly and took the girls arm, "Of course! I'll show you all around McKinley. It can be a bit confusing. And maybe you can join Glee Club!"

Buffy tried not to let her suprise show through, but forced a smile on her face, "I would love that." She wondered why Rachel had been so open to allowing her to join the Glee Club when she had been so against Blaine joining. But she wasn't going to put a damper on the offer, Maybe now she could find out what the Glee Club's problem was with Blaine. She followed Rachel through the hallways as she pointed out the different classrooms. She certainly understood what Blaine ment about Rachel being annoying. She hardly stopped talking, and hardly let Buffy say anything. She was speaking a million words a minute and Buffy was having trouble keeping up.

After a particularly annoying day, It was time for Buffy to adutition for New Directions. Rachel led her there and before she noticed Buffy shot a quick text off to Blaine letting him know she would walk home.

_Staying after for an activity, Don't bother waiting. xoxo-Buff_

Her phone buzzed back almost instantly and she flipped it open the read her brothers response.

_Alright, Don't talk to any fanged creatures on the way back. Your slaying powers have yet to kick in ;)-B_

Buffy smiled at her brothers joke. She had been named for her mothers favorite TV show _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_, and Blaine constantly liked to mock her for it. Of course, She never let him hear the end of how he was named for Blaine in _Pretty in Pink._

She shoved her phone in her boot and walked inside the Glee Club. The atmosphere seemed warmed enough and Rachel dragged her forward to the center of the room.

"Everyone this is Buffy Carter and She just moved here, She wants to try out for the Glee Club." Rachel announced. "How bout we all introduce ourselves, You already know me, Rachel Berry."

"I'm Finn Hudson, Her boyfriend." A tall brown haired one by the drums added.

"I'm Santana Lopez." A Latina girl from the back called.

"Her girlfriend, Brittany Pierce." Rachel supplied, gesturing to the blonde she was sitting next too.

"Artie Abrahmns." The wheel chair kid said.

"Puck." A hot guy with a mohawk told her, a smirk on his face.

"Quinn Fabray."

"Mercedes Jones."

"Sugar Motta."

Buffy raised an eyebrow at that one, She knew Sugar, She was a freshman in her Honors Science class and she couldn't sing to save her life. If she was here, Why wasn't Blaine?

Two Asians in the back introduced themselves as Mike Chang and Tina Cohen-Chang. The cute foregin exchanged student from her drama class told her his name was Rory, and Finally all that was left was a chestnut haired boy in the back cornor of the room.

"I'm Kurt Hummel." He told her.

And She almost died right in that moment. _Kurt Hummel? THE Kurt Hummel? _She looked at him closely, trying to remember how her brother had described Kurt. The Chestnut hair, The flawless porcelin skin and the glimmering emerald eyes. This could possibly be Blaine's dream guy.

"Buffy?" Rachel asked, "Something up?"

She snapped out of it and smiled at the annoying girl, "No problem. Just thinking of my adutition song."

* * *

After Glee Club, Buffy headed home, her arms crossed tightly. She had been accepted into the Club after singing her renditition of _'Going Through The Motions' _and after spending the entire afternoon with them, She couldn't understand why Blaine had been denied entry.

But now, She had another problem on her hands. She was pretty sure that Kurt was Blaine's dream guy, Should she tell him? She chewed on it the whole way home and finally decided that Blaine and Kurt should meet of their own accord. Buffy should have no interferance with there meeting, and that's what she was going to do. Blaine was going to have to meet the man of his dreams all by himself.

* * *

Blaine sighed and tugged on the apron and hat he was required to wear for his job at _The Lima Bean. _The hat completely masked his curls, and he was practically unrecongnizeable. He stood behind the cashier and drummed his fingers against the table to pass the time. Finally a costumer came up and Blaine kept his eyes glued on the cashier.

"Hello, Welcome to the Lima Bean, How can I help you?" He asked, trying not to sound completely emotionless.

"Hi, Can I have a Grande NonFat Mocha please." A high pitched voice asked and Blaine typed it into the cashier without looking up.

"That will be $3.25." Blaine responded, looking up but the bill of his hat stopped him from getting a good look at the guy who was ordering.

The guy handed him a five dollar bill, "Keep the Change."

Blaine looked behind the guy, He was the only one in line. The problem with his hat was in order to keep his hair contained, it basically had to be huge. And because it was huge, the bill hung over his face, keeping him from seeing the guy properly. Blaine hurriedly made the man his coffee and handed it too him.

"Thank you, and Come again!" He said, trying to sound cheerful.

Kurt smiled back at the man who he could hardly see.

Neither were aware that they had just said the first things ever their soulmate.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Nice of you to appear." Blaine teased that night as Kurt sat down next to him in their field. _

_"It's hardly ever up to me Blaine." Kurt responded, crossing his arms. _

_"You weren't here last night, I sat all by myself, All night long." He pouted, his lower lip protruding forward ever so slightly. _

_"I don't want to have the same dream every night Blaine." Kurt insisted. _

_"These arn't dreams Kurt, Can't you understand that? These are our seperate worlds, but connected through an invisable thread. The Invisible thread connects our minds. We are ment to be friends! It's not like were just figments of each others imagination." Blaine told him, laying back on the slighty damp grass. _

_"Blaine I wish you would stop saying stuff like that." The emerald one sighed, laying down beside him. "It makes it harder to except that you arn't real." _

_"Did you listen to a word I just said?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow. _

_"You are continuing to get my hopes up!" Kurt cried out, tackling him and intertwined the boys rolled over so Kurt's back was now pressed against the grass. _

_"I will never meet anyone anywhere near as perfect as you Kurt. Why can't you understand that?" Blaine whispered against his lips. _

_"I understand I will never be happy with another guy with you in my dreams every night." Kurt whispered back. _

_"Another guy?" Blaine asked, pulling away slightly hurt. "There's another guy now?"_

_"What?" He asked, confused. "No! Blaine not another guy, No. Just...confusing feelings alright?" _

_"I understand. Everything can be a bit confusing." The amber eyed one agreed. "I haven't told a soul...besides Buffy. And She doesnt count." _

_"Your sister seems sweet." Kurt smiled, hugging his knees to his chest. _

_"She's a little sister. The typical one through good and bad." Blaine answered uninterested in talking about his sister. _

_A loud voice came over the field, two different voices. One Female, High, Blaine recongized it to be Buffy.  
One Male, Lower, Kurt recongized it to be Finn. _

_"I've gotta go." They both said at the same time and smiled. _

_"I'll see you tonight." Blaine whispered._

* * *

"Urgh, Buffy what are you doing? It's saturday!" Blaine complained once he had forced his eyes open.

"Looks like someone forgot that they had a job." Buffy said, sass in her tone. "Your supposed to work from 10 am to 2 pm today Blaine, and it's 9:30 am right now." Her arms were crossed.

Blaine sighed and flopped back on his bed. "Sorry B. It was Kurt, Must of ignored the alarm clock."

His sister raised an eyebrow and sat at the foot of his bed, "Kurt? Really?" Somehow Buffy had managed to not tell Blaine all she knew about Kurt. Faking curiousity about him would preserve the act longer, Even though now all she had to do was walk into her Glee Club and ask.

"Yeah, We were back in the meadow again." He sighed and pulled himself out of the bed, "I'm sorry I was snippy. Thanks for waking me up Boo." He kissed her on the top of her head and headed out of the room, she followed him. "I'm going to shower, Do you have any plans for today?"

Buffy thought of the all glee girls sleepover being held at Rachel's that night, She had yet to decide if she was going to go. She smiled, "I'm going to a sleepover later tonight actually, but nothing today."

"Well how about this, You can hang around the coffee shop today, and Then We will head to the mall before you sleepover alright? We haven't done that yet since we got here." He smiled and shut the bathroom door and shortly after she heard the water running.

She smiled, B-B mall trips were something her and Blaine took once every month back home. They would take all the money they earned from their mom for grades, babysitting, mowing the lawn everything and go splurge on clothing and junk food at the mall. Going to the mall with Blaine was the funnest thing in the world to Buffy because no one had a wackier fashion sense than Blaine. (He had a sweater with lobster printed on it...LOBSTER.)

* * *

"Finn!" Kurt groaned, chucking a pillow at his step brother. "I've told you to never ever wake me up unless you want to die!"

"Sorry Dude, You needed to take your pills before noon." Finn apologized and shook some of Kurt's pills into his hand. "Please, Don't kill me."

Kurt rolled out of bed and took the pills from Finn, "Do it again and I wont be as nice." The two trudged downstairs where Carole was flipping pancakes.

"Pancakes!" Finn crowed, rushing forward to stuff his face.

"I'll just eat a zone bar." Kurt mumbled, searching through the cabnet.

"Any plans today boys?" Carole asked, placing another stack of pancakes infront of her son.

"Well, a few guys from the Glee Club are gonna crash over here tonight." Finn told his mom.

"I'm going to the mall with the glee girls later and then were all staying over at Rachel's later I guess." Kurt responded and sighed, taking a bite of his zone bar.

Carole nodded, "Oh alright. I'll go shopping later for food for you boys."

Kurt sighed and went up to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day.


	8. Chapter 8

After Blaine's long (and boring) day at work, the Anderson siblings were finally on their way to the mall. They pulled into the parking lot and got out heading straight to the shops. Buffy snagged a cookie from one of the shops and was chomping on it loudly as the walked through the shopping mall. Buffy spotted her favorite store ahead and pulled Blaine inside of it. One of the perks of having a gay older brother was he had a great fashion sense.

"How does this look?" Buffy asked, coming out of the dressing room moments later in a tight silky gray top with a laced up front.

Blaine looked up, "Its a little slutty B."

Buffy smiled and looked back in the mirror, "Perfect." She changed out of her top and checked out upfront, Blaine rifling through the mens clothes to the left of her. She handed the cashier the money for the shirt. She turned around and caught sight of all the Glee girls entering the shop. She looked at Blaine and grabbed his arm, "Put up your hoodie." She told him, putting up the hood of her own.

"What? Why?" He asked, confused, but listened and pulled his hood up. She ignored him and yanked him out of the shop and back into the hustle and bustle of the crowd. He pushed her off and glared at her, "Mind explaining what _that _was about?"

"Oh nothing." She mumbled.

"Is that Buffy?" She heard a familar voice crow. Buffy blanked and shoved Blaine down the hallway to the bathroom out of site right before all the Glee Club girls came running towards her.

"Hey! Buffy!" Rachel smiled, hugging her tightly, "Are you coming to my house tonight?"

Buffy looked back at Blaine who was still hiding behind the wall as instructed. She smiled faintly at Rachel, running a hand akwardly through her wild curls, "Uh yeah, I was planning on it."

Santana smiled, "If your alone you can shop around with us." She offered.

She shook her head, "Uh, Sorry I'm here with my...mom." She lied.

"Oh...that's to bad. I guess we will see you tonight. You can show us anything you buy." Rachel said, smiling. "I guess we will get out of your hair." The girls walked away in the other directions, not noticing Blaine croutched behind the wall. He straightened up his knees cracking, he crossed his arms and looked at Buffy.

"So you just decided to join The Glee Club?" He asked her, his tone casual with the slightest bit of hurt.

"Listen, I joined it so I could get to the bottom of why you weren't allowed in." She told her older brother, rolling her eyes, "It was nothing against you."

"Do they even know your my sister?" He frowned, uncrossing his arms.

"No They don't. Hence me shoving you to the ground." She retorted.

"Well Gee, Didn't know having me as a brother was so embrassing." He muttered, recrossing his arms.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Come on, I still have money to blow."

* * *

Blaine drove Buffy over to Rachel's after they finished up at the mall. She frowned and pulled her bag off the truck floor.

"Blaine, I'm not telling them your my brother so I can find out A) Why you weren't allowed in and B) Why the Glee guys attacked you in the hallway." She hugged him tightly before getting out of the car. "I love you."

"I love you too B." He mumbled before driving off.

She walked inside and was attacked by the Glee Girls.

"Glad you could make it!" Rachel cried, hugging her tightly.

"Me too." Buffy mumbled trying to pry Rachel off of her.

"Come on you two, Were just about to crack open the tequila!" Santana cried from the other room.

Buffy's eyes widened, "Uh, I don't think i should."

"Oh come on." Rachel ushered, pushing her inside the living room where the tequila was being served.

* * *

An hour later they were all giggly from too much to drink. Kurt had left as soon as the girls started talking about crushes. He claimed he felt sick and drove home without a sip of the tequila.

"Alright, Alright, I have a serious question for all of you." Buffy hiccupped. "How come the Glee boys ganged up on Blaine Anderson in the hallway a few days ago? I could see the whole thing from my locker."

"Oh, That's simple." Santana replied, taking another shot. "Because Blaine was bullying Kurt about how he was in a mental institution for three months."

"Yeah, If you mess with one of us, You mess with all of us." Quinn said, taking it straight from the bottle.

"But that's stupid!" Buffy cried out, substaining a hiccup, "Blaine wouldn't do that! I mean..." She looked around at all the werid glances coming her way and rushed to fix her mistake, "I mean He doesn't seem like he would do that."

"Well he did. Rachel saw it happen." Santana confirmed.

Buffy frowned as Santana refiled her shot glass, The thinking could wait. That is if she remembered any of this tomorrow morning.

* * *

Blaine was getting ready to go to bed when he got the feeling her should check up on his little sister. She was after all, at a high school party and most high school parties involved booze. Granted she was with a bunch of Glee Girls, But Santana Lopez was there. And Blaine already knew enough about her to be a bit worried. He pressed 4 on his phone and waited for her to pick up.

_"Hellllooo?" _

"Oh my god, Are you drunk?" He asked, in outrage.

_"No, No Big Brother, I'm underage!" _

"Alright...I was just checking up on you. You better not be drinking." He warned.

_"Whatever. Bye Big Brother." _

And the line went dead. He sighed and threw the phone on his chair before climbing into bed, hoping Kurt would once again star in his dreams.

* * *

**Alright, I know I'm featuring alot of Buffy, My OC character but theres a method to my madness you will see :D**


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Blaine came to pick up a extremely hung over Buffy from Rachel's house. He sighed, expecting this. None of the other girls noticed it was Blaine driving because they were all to hung over.

"Bye Buffy!" They cried as they drove away.

"Urgh!" Buffy groaned, "Give me your sunglasses." Blaine handed her his aviators which she slid over her blood shot chocolate irsises, "God. I hate tequila."

"I told you not to drink." Blaine laughed, driving them home.

"Everything is so fucking loud." She complained.

"Go lay down." Blaine ordered when he pulled into the driveway.

"Yes Sir." She retorted, stomping into the house.

Blaine laughed and got out of the car, heading to his own room. He opened his laptop and pulled up his skype. His old friend from Vegas was online. He pressed call and waited for her to pick up.

"BLAINE!" Violet yelled when she saw Blaine on the computer. "Vegas is so boring without you! There is no one to go drink with!"

Blaine laughed, "Oh yeah, Because It's not like Buffy isn't barfing her guts out in our bathroom."

"Aw, Little Buffy got drunk last night! Props!" The girl laughed, her extremely bright blue hair bouncing as she did.

"Yeah, The Glee Club girls got her wasted." Blaine laughed with her.

"I can hear you!" Buffy yelled from the bathroom. "Tell Violet she sucks!"

"Buff says to tell you that you suck." Blaine smiled. "I miss ya Vi."

"I miss you too B. Gambling isn't any fun without you. I mean Jeff is okay, But He hardly ever wins the big bucks." She said in reference to Jeff, Her older brother in which Blaine had gone to school with.

"I'm sure Jeff is a decent gambler, not as good as me of course." Blaine bragged. "Is Jeff around?"

A blonde haired boy popped into the frame. "Blaine! Dude, The Warblers are gonna bomb this year without you!" He was refering to the glee club Blaine used to sing lead for when they lived in Vegas.

Buffy stumbled into Blaine's room and sat down so she could be seen in the frame. "Vi, Jeff, You guys need to come down here."

"Yeah, That way WE can get you wasted, not some silly 'Glee Club' girls." Violet joked.

"Uh, Buff, I'm going to go get the garbage can and some saltines, You look quite pale." He left the room and Buffy swallowed down her nausea.

"Guys, Do you remember how before we left I told you about Blaine's dream guy? and to call if you found him?"

Violet nodded, "Yeah B, Why?"

"I found him. He goes to our school, AND he's in my Glee Club." She told them, smiling widely.

"OH MY GOD YOU FOUND HIM?!" Violet screetched, throwing her drink to the floor.

"Violet Shut up!" Jeff responded, slapping his twin sister on the arm. "Blaine will hear you."

"Wait, You haven't told Blaine?" Violet asked, her voice dropping.

"No! I'm waiting for them to meet of their own accord. I can't interfer with their special first meeting!" Buffy cried.

"What are you guys talking about?" Blaine asked, coming in and handing Buffy the garbage and crackers.

"Oh...Nothing." Jeff said, smiling.

* * *

**This chapter is short...I know. But I promise, this wont be the last you will be seeing of Blaine's Vegas Warbler friends, and it certainly wont be the last of Violet. I'm sorry It took so long, I've been so busy, but I have finally update this! And...something very special will happen next chapter to mark the tenth chapter, can you guess what?**


	10. Chapter 10

Blaine sat at the cash register, waiting for a customer to come, bored out of his mind. He drummed his fingers against the table, but perked up once he heard the chime of the door.

"Hello and Welcome to the Lima-" He started, but stopped when he saw the man infront of him. "I'm Blaine Anderson. How can I help you?"

Kurt Hummel looked at Blaine and almost gasped, This was _Blaine Anderson, _The one who he had been convinced didn't exist...until now.

Blaine looked at him closely, "I'm sorry, But what's your name?"

"Kurt Hummel. You must be new, Most people know me around here." His emerald eyes twinkled as he spoke.

"Got that right. I'm from Vegas actually, Just started here last week." He smiled back at him.

"Vegas? Any gambling problems?" Kurt asked playfully, a sly smile staying on his face.

"No, Alcholics Anomyous actually." Blaine joked, remembering the time him, Violet and Jeff had shown up for one of those meetings.

"Well, I hope your sober enough to fix me some coffee." Kurt laughed, He looked around the empty shop and decided to chance his luck, "And since this place is so busy, Once it calms down a bit, you can sit down and tell me some more about the wonderful place known as Vegas."

Blaine smiled, and saluted him. "Right away sir." He checked his watch. "As a matter a fact, I get off in about ten minutes." He was handed a cup of coffee by one of his co-workers and was momentarily confused.

"That would be mine." Kurt supplied, gesturing to the coffee. "I told you I was a regular here. Thanks Lucinda!"

The elderly lady who reminded Blaine of his grandmother popped up from around the cornor, a smile on her face. "No problem."

Blaine smiled, "As I was saying, I get off in about ten minutes..."

"I'll drink my coffee very slowly then." He responded, winking.

Blaine watched as Kurt went and took a seat at a two person table. He turned to the guy working the coffee pot. "Hey, Sebastain, Can you cover my last ten minutes?"

Sebastain Smythe shrugged, "Sure bro. Not like it's were bursting with customers."

"Thanks Seb." He rushed off to grab his stuff from the backroom.

Meanwhile Kurt was trying to keep his head from exploding. He sipped his coffee slowly, trying to process everything. He was finally meeting the guy he had dreamed about for his whole life, face to face. He casually fixed his hair and straightened his jacket, Just as Blaine slipped into the seat across from him, holding a coffee of his own.

"And what does Mr. Coffee man himself have?" Kurt asked, as Blaine stirred the drink.

"A medium drip."

"Hmm..." Just like the Blaine in his dreams. "I'll have to remember that. So where do you go to school?"

"McKinley High." Blaine responded.

"No way, Me too." Kurt said, a little suprised. "I can't believe I've never seen you before. I mean, I do mostly hang out with the Glee Club, but still."

"Your in Glee Club?" He asked. "I adutitioned, But they turned me down."

"They turned you down?" Kurt asked, even more suprised. "They let Sugar Motta and she's as tone death as a mountain troll."

Blaine let out a peal of laughter. "Well how do you know I dont sing worse than a mountain troll?"

"Hm, Your right. Maybe I shouldn't judge. Unless your willing to burst into song right here and now?" He dared, a cheeky grin on his porecelin face.

"With pleasure my good sir." Blaine responded, standing on the chair and proceeded to belt out the chours of _'When I get You Alone.' _Kurt was in stitches, wiping the tears from his face.

"Your not half bad my friend." Kurt smiled.

"It's your turn buddy." Blaine said, sitting down in his seat again.

"Oh...I can't." Kurt blushed.

"Fine. But I will get you to sing Kurt. Mark my words. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Same time, Same Place." Kurt responded, winking.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day after school Kurt managed to find Blaine's locker, where he was packing away his books.

"Hi there stranger." Kurt said, appearing in the mirror that Blaine had hung in his locker.

"Oh Hi! What's up?" Blaine asked, closing his locker.

"Were just going to glee club that's all." He replied simply, grabbing Blaine's arm.

"Uh, I was already turned down for Glee Club." Blaine reminded him, trying to take his arm back, But Kurt was having none of it.

"Nope, Your getting in Glee Club. We need your voice on our side when we go to Sectionals." He ignored the tingling feeling in his hand where his skin was touching Blaine's.

Blaine caved in, allowing himself to be dragged into Glee Club. His sister was sitting off to the side of the club talking with The Latina girl he had come to know as Santana. She looked up and saw Blaine, Her brown eyes popping, seeing him being dragged in by Kurt Hummel. She immeditately struck up conversation with a tall, swishy haired boy standing alone by the Piano, leaving Santana to converse with the blonde cheerleader, Brittany.

"Hey!" Finn yelled. "What is he doing here?"

"Blaine's here for practice. Duh." Kurt responded, crossing his arms.

"We denied him entry tickle me dough face." Santana said, mimicking Kurt's posture.

"Why, Because He's not good enough? Sugar can't sing worth shit, and _She's _here." He countered.

"Hey!" Sugar exclaimed.

"Well _Sugar _didn't make fun of your condition Kurt." Finn said.

"What?" Buffy cried, running forward. "Blaine would never make fun of Kurt for anything, and your batshit crazy if you think so."

"Oh please, How would you know that?" Santana scoffed.

"Uh, Maybe because he's my brother?" She retored with the same amount of attitude. "Yeah that's right. My Name is Buffy _Anderson _and who ever told you that about Blaine was lying."

The entire club turned in harmony to look at Rachel, who frowned and then sighed. "Fine. I lied about Blaine. I just didn't want him to uh...steal my solos?" She admitted.

Finn frowned and turned back to Blaine. "Oh Man, I'm sorry dude. I had no clue."

Blaine smiled and shook his head, "It's no problem everyone. So...Now that misunderstanding is you know, understood..."

"Welcome to the club." Finn said, kindly, giving Blaine an akward side hug.

The swishy haired kid from the piano was now the only one standing,for everyone else had sat down.

"Hey, Your not a member of this club." Sam noticed.

He nodded, "Uh yeah...I was hoping to join."

"Oh..."

Mr. Shue walked in the room and smiled at the sight of the new kid. "I see all of you have met Mason Wilkerson. He just moved here actually, and is interested in joining Glee Club."

"So we've heard." Blaine said.

"Oh Blaine! I see they finally accepted you into the club." Mr. Shue said casually. "That's great." He turned and gestured for him to come foreward. "The floor is yours Ryder."

Ryder nodded, "Well Um, I'm Ryder Wilkerson. I'm from Maples,Florida and I'm going to sing the song 'Losing my Religion.'." He took the mic and began his song.

During the preformance Blaine's mind was as far away as could be. Kurt was everything he hoped he would be and more. He just couldn't take his eyes off him. The only thought that worried him was If Kurt had the same connection to him as Blaine had to him. And if he didn't, How was He going to conceal all he knew about him? He looked over at the chestnut haired emerald eyed boy of his dreams, Who indeed was thinking the same thing.

Kurt had gone so long telling himself that Blaine Anderson was not real, He knew now for sure that Blaine Anderson, Did exist. And he was the most beautiful human being He had ever met. He looked at the sleek bowtie crazy boy and a smile crossed his face. He knew this boy better than he knew anyone else, even if he didn't know it.

Meanwhile, Buffy was drooling over Ryder in the back. His voice was soothing and melodic.

He finished his song and all three snapped back into focus.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Buffy cried out, then blushed a fiery red.

"Um, No." He responded, raising an eyebrow.

Mr. Shue stepped forward, "Well, Considering the thumbs up I'm getting from everyone, Welcome to Glee Club Mason!"

The club let out a collective clapping sound before getting back to work.

* * *

Later, After glee club had let out, Buffy and Blaine were driving back home in silence when Blaine realized something.

"So Buffy...How long exactly have you been in Glee Club?" He asked casually.

"Eh, Three weeks?" She was examining her cuticles, not really paying attention to where the conversation was going.

"So, I'm sure you met Kurt."

"Yeah, He's pretty cool." She responded, still dispondent.

"Why, um. Didn't you I dont know, Tell me?" He demanded.

"Because I didn't want to mess with fate." Buffy told him simply.

"Fate?"

"You guys needed to meet of your own accord. And you did. Your welcome."

"What? Your welcome?" He cried out with laughter.

"Uh yeah, You guys met at the Lima Bean. If I hadn't of pushed you into applying there, None of this would've ever happened. So your welcome."

"B, You really are a piece of work."

* * *

**The Ryder Character is what I WANT Blake's character to be like. So there you go :D**


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine checked his watch and sighed, drumming his fingers against the table. He was waiting for Kurt to show up at the Lima Bean as they had decided on earlier that day in Glee Club.

He took the time to wonder, wonder why his dream last night had been so...strange. It wasn't like one of his normal dreams with Kurt. Kurt was there, but it was...patchy. It was almost like he was thrust in a dream that someone else had already been having. He was standing at the edge of a water cliff, inches away from a watery death. Kurt was beside him, clearly terrified. They were aware of each other's presence, but spoke no words. It was almost as if they couldn't. More than once Blaine tried to open his mouth to speak to Kurt, but it was like it was glued shut.

It was like a patchy frequency, parts of him were there and parts werent. It was the same with Kurt, It was almost like he couldn't see Blaine, or he couldn't see anything, but he could speak. He kept screaming about how he couldn't see,that it hurt, in a terrified, shrill voice that made Blaine sick to his stomach. He tried to comfort him, but every time he tried, his joints froze and he couldn't move. It was like pure tourture.

He heard the bell chimed and looked up to see Kurt entering the Coffee shop, He waved him over, and passed him his coffee.

"Your swift." Kurt commented, sliding into the seat across from Blaine.

"I have to be, I work at a coffee shop." Blaine winked.

Kurt chuckled and took a sip from his cup. He himself was greatful for the coffee, He been haunted all day by his terrifying dream. But in his mind the dream had gone down differently, He couldnt see, But He felt as if he was being poked and prodded, as if he was back at the mental institution, No matter how much he screamed,nothing would stop. The sickening pain wouldnt leave him. He felt anothers presence, but of course he couldnt see them.

"Something up? You look exhasted." Blaine commented, looking at the bags under Kurt's eyes.

"I didn't sleep well last night." He responded, taking a sip of coffee.

Both of them decided to ignore their dreams and continue on with their normal conversation, ignoring the life concering dream.

* * *

Rachel tapped her fingers anxiously against the baby grand piano. All of the glee girls were all sitting infront of her, waiting to see what the deal was.

"Can you cut to explaining what were doing?" Buffy asked, popping her bubblegum.

"I agree with the hobbit." Santana agreed, looking at Rachel.

"I'm worried about Kurt and Blaine." She said finally after much pacing.

"Um, Why?" The littlest Anderson asked, sass hinting in her voice.

"Because, You may not be aware of this, but Kurt was in a mental hospital for the past year and half because of these...dreams he had been having of your brother, when they hadn't even met before." Rachel said, crossing her arms.

"You know...I've noticed Blaine taking his own pills, around the same time Kurt takes his for his local airing of looney toons..." Santana observed, crossing her own arms and looking over at Buffy.

"That's not for his 'local airing of looney toons.' " Buffy snorted, putting air quotes around local looney toons. "Those are depression pills!"

"Depressed because his dream man isnt real?" Mercedes asked.

"No! If you must know about, uh, three years ago, my little sister, Anya drowned in our pool. She was only four." She twisted the braided braclet made with the colors purple, pink and orange, Anya's favorite colors. "Blaine was maybe 16? Anyway, He was super close with Anya, He would always watch disney movies with her and When she died, He tried to commit sucide. The pills are for depression." Buffy snatched her bag off the floor and adressed the Glee Girls one more time before storming out of the room.

"My family lost a member, and we almost lost another. If it wasn't for Cooper, Blaine wouldnt even be here. I might not even be here. I would most likely still be in Nevada. So, Be careful about what your saying before you say it." She turned on her boot and ran out of the choir room in near tears.


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine Anderson walked down the halls of McKinley with one thought running through his mind. And really, If he was being honest with himself, This thought had been running through his head for a while.

All his life, He had been keeping a big secret from his parents. You See, Blaine's parents didn't know that Blaine was Gay. It wasn't because he wasn't proud of who he was. Blaine would forever be proud of how he felt. It's just he was terrified of what his parents would say. They were both ultra conservative people. Of course He had told Buffy and Cooper, but he had made them swear up and down that they would never mention it to their parents. But now...Now he had met Kurt. _The _Kurt, _His _Kurt. He couldn't keep something like this a secret from them much longer, They would have to know sooner or later.

His palms were sweating as he walked up to Kurt's locker. As a fellow member of the gay community, Blaine couldn't think of anyone better to ask advice from about his upcoming doom...I mean situation.

"Hey." Kurt said when he saw him approaching. "You look like your going to be sick."

"Can I ask your advice on something?" Blaine asked him nervously.

"Yeah, Sure anything..." He looked at Blaine's concerned face and frowned, "Blaine, What's up?"

"How did you come out to your dad?"

Kurt was a tad taken off guard by the question, but recovered quickly. "What's this about? Have you not come out to your parents yet Blaine?"

The curly haired boy sighed and leaned against the locker, hearing it made a slight clanging sound and let out a huge sigh, "No. No, I haven't."

He put a comforting hand on his shoulder, "There's nothing to be afraid of Blaine. Your parents will understand."

"And If they don't?"

Kurt stayed quiet for a moment, trying to come up with the correct answer to his question, finally deciding to change the subject, "Buffy knows doesn't she? And she accepts you."

"You changed the subject Kurt." He pointed out.

"Listen, Blaine, If your parents don't understand, _Make _them understand. Your their child, and they will love you no matter what."

Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a fleeting hug, "Thank you Kurt."

* * *

That night Blaine was pacing in his room, Buffy sitting in a black leather beanbag at his feet.

"Blaine, Calm down." Buffy tried for the billionth time. "Everything is going to be fine."

They heard the garage door close, It was showtime.

"Blaine, Everything is going to be fine. I promise." Buffy promised, hugging her older brother tightly. "I believe in you."

The two siblings walked quietly down the stairs. They sat at the table waiting for their parents to come in.

Erick and Monica Anderson entered their rather large kitchen loaded with grocery bags.

"Kids, Come on, Your Dad and I can really use your help with the groceries." Monica said, smiling at her two kids.

"Okay!" Blaine said, jumping out of his seat. Buffy rolled her eyes and pulled him back into his seat, glaring at him.

"The groceries can wait. Blaine needs to tell you something." Buffy initiated, looking from her parents to her older brother.

"What's the matter son?" Erick asked, pulling out one of the old wicker chairs from around the table.

"Baby, Did you get a girl pregnant?" Monica jumped to conclusions, looking positively sick.

"No! No! Gosh, No mom!" Blaine cried out. He looked over at his sister, his eyes saying, '_I don't want to do this.' _

"Then what is it?" His father demanded.

"I-I um, I don't know exactly how to say this but um, I-I I joined Glee Club!" Blaine said, chickening out.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Oh gosh, Blaine is gay. Blaine likes boys!" She looked over at her brother, "Geez! For someone who likes balls, you obviously don't have any!"

Blaine looked over at his father, who's face had turned a flaming shade of red. His mother's face was the opposite, going completely white.

"What?" He asked in a deathly voice.

"I-I like boys." Blaine whimpered, looking absolutely terrified.

"Blaine..." His mother started, but was cut off by the sound of the salt, pepper and napkin dispenser being thrown to the floor.

"Who did this to you? I swear I'll kill them!" His father yelled, angry and scary as the two siblings had ever seen him.

"_Did this to me?_" Blaine asked, disgusted. "Did this to me? Dad, No one did this to me! I'm gay! Why is that so awful?"

"Blaine, I thought we raised you right..." His mother whispered, putting her head in her hands.

Buffy looked absolutely shell shocked, "Your both kidding right? You've got to be kidding."

"Tell me who did this to you! Tell me who condemned you to this life doomed to end in hell!" Erick Anderson shouted, his face turning even redder.

"Little Blaine Erick Anderson, Born December 18th, at 3:42 AM. 6 pounds, 4 ounces." His mother whispered. "So perfect..."

"Mom! You've got to be kidding me! That's still me! I'm still Blaine!" He cried out, looking at his mother.

"Don't talk to her." His father whispered menacingly. "Not another word of this. We will discuss what we will do later. Go to your room Blaine Erick Anderson."

Blaine left the kitchen in a fit of rage, Buffy sat in complete silence.

Their mother looked up at Buffy, her face only a bit softer. "You too Buffy Temperance Anderson."

Buffy left the table, feeling slightly numb. Her mother never used her middle name, Things were bad. And she was worried for her brother.

* * *

After Blaine had bitched and ranted to her, She snuck to the top the stairs to listen to her parents speaking. And what she heard wasn't good.

She sat at the top, listening carefully to every word spoken.

"This is just another stage of his depression Erick. He hasn't ever been the same since Anya died." Monica said.

"Monica, He can't just go around saying he's attracted to men. What would the neighbors think? What would people say?"

"At work the other day, Mitt was telling me about this great boarding school he sent his son too when he went through this stage of depression. Maybe We should send Blaine there. He said it worked like a charm. Completely fixed." She suggested.

"What was the school called?" Erick asked, Buffy heard him sit down on the couch next to his wife.

"Parvarroti's Home of Discipline." She responded. A light soon flooded the room, from the light of the screen of Erick's laptop. He was pulling up the school and looking over the website.

"Oh, a 98% success rate. Hmmm, Reasonable boarding price...Food and Education included. Oh look at this,"

_Parvarroti's Home of Discipline is available to all men needing a new direction in there misguided life. This program will show your son the error of there ways. In order to increase success, everything said and done is monitored by our principal and all interaction with the outside world is of course, monitored. We guarantee your son will be on the right track after just two years in our program. _

"I'll call in the morning. The sooner the better, We can't have Blaine around, polluting Buffy's mind with the idea that gay is okay." Monica said her voice ringing with finality.

Buffy scampered back to her room, even more shell shocked than before.

* * *

**Yes, Yes, I did change the second chapter around a bit, I had this great idea and I couldn't pass it up. So I'm sorry, But the storyline is going to be much better this way I promise! Read, Review, Subscribe. xoxox**


	14. Chapter 14

Blaine walked down the halls of McKinley for the last time. His bags were already packed and ready to go at home, and He had quit his job at the Lima Bean. All he had to do was face Kurt and tell him the conciquences of him finally coming out to his parents.

Blaine sat by himself at lunch, distincing himself from the Glee Club not wanting to offically put everything to an end. He heard a tray slide in beside him and looked up and saw the emerald green eyes staring back at him.

"How did everything go last night?" Kurt asked him tentatively.

Blaine pushed his tray away and walked out of the cafteria in silence. Kurt followed him, persistant.

"Blaine, What happened?"

The curly haired boy turned around, anger rising in his eyes, "Their sending me away. Parvarotti's School of Displine, In Westernville. They believe this is just another stage in my depression. And on top of everything else, Once I go there, I can't come back. I can't talk to any of you, I can't talk to _you_ Kurt."

Kurt looked shocked, He took Blaine in a tight hug, "You can always talk to me Blaine. There will always be an invisible thread that connects us."

It was the first time either of them had echknowleged the link between them, but neither of them said another word. Just hugged, with no more words said.

* * *

It was later that afternoon and Blaine was standing on the otherside of the gates to Parvarotti's School of Displine. His parents were unloading his bags, and then they were all going to have a meeting with the headmaster. Buffy had been quiet every since there parents had offically announced Blaine's send away. She couldn't absorb the fact she wasn't going to see her brother every morning when she woke up. Both her parents worked all the time, She was going to be _alone. _

"The Andersons?" A tall brunette woman asked, walking up to them. She was wearing a perfectly tailored suit, and her long nails were painted a fierce red. Her glasses matched her harshly painted nails and gave Blaine the impression of a hawk's eyes upon him.

Mr. Anderson put down Blaine's final suitcase and wiped his hands on his pants. "Erick Anderson, And this is my wife Monica." Their mother shook hands with the lady and smiled.

The lady flashed what must of been her attempt at a charming smile, but to Blaine, She looked terrifying. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you, I'm Headmistress Safrain."

Mr. Anderson smiled at the tall lady, "This is my daughter Buffy, and My Son, Blaine." Buffy curtised, even though she was wearing skinny jeans. It just seemed like the right thing to do in the current situation. Blaine did his best to smile, but failed.

"You must be my new pupil." Safrain said, giving him the once-over. "Yes, Well I'm sure after our two year program you'll be as normal as any of my other pupils. Please, Come with me to my office."

The family followed behind her, the only sound coming from the click clack of her heels against the wood. They entered her tall darkly paneled office and sat down in the dark chairs.

"Blaine will be in dorm 405 in the Red Wing. Here is a list of your classes." She passed him a sheet of white paper, "You are expected to be out of bed by 5:30 AM sharp. Each morning at 6:00 AM is your morning church session, during that time each dorm will be searched throughly for any illegal items as well as the computers checked. Dinner is at 5:30 PM and lasts until 6:00 PM in which after we will attend your nightly church session. Lights out is at 10:00 PM no acceptions. If you are caught with any illegal items, You will report to Coach Emanuel, where you will run laps until you cannot run any longer. Any questions?"

"Um, yes, I have one, well two." Buffy spoke up, breaking her silence, "When will families and friends be allowed to visit?"

"Family and Friends are allowed to visit on holidays and the students day of birth. And your second question?"

"Is running someone until they drop a legal form of punishment in schools?" Her tone had a hint of hard sass to it that usually shocked most grown ups.

Headmistress Safrain gave her a steely smile, "I would be careful with your mouth young lady. Parvarotti isn't a boys only school."

"I'd like to see any of your crack pot staff even try to-" Buffy began but was silenced by her mother.

"Thank you Headmistress Safrain. My daughter will be quiet now."

"Come, I'll show you to your dorm." She stood from her tall chair and walked out, and down a hall marked RED in big bold letters.

Blaine had been silent the entire time at his new school. This was his own personal hell. As an athiest himself, He wasn't sure how he would react to the preaching he would have to endure. He wasn't worried about the laps, he was in pretty good shape himself so it wouldnt be to much tourture. The headmistress unlocked his room and the family walked inside. She checked her coach watch and gave another one of her famous steely smiles.

"Your roommate is off at their classes, I'm sure you'll meet them soon enough. I'll give you and your family time to say goodbye. I expect to see you at dinner at 5:30 sharp." She closed the door and walked off, Blaine heard the clacking of her heels against the wood and turned to say goodbye to his family.

"Well, Goodbye son." His father said, clapping one hand on his back.

"Good luck Blaine." His mother whispered hugging him tightly.

Buffy looked at her brother for a moment and then ran into his arms, knocking him off balance for a moment, and whispered something in his ear"I love you Blaine. Don't change for this program, no matter what. I will always love you." She placed an envelope in his hand, "From me."

The Andersons snapped their fingers, letting their daughter know to get a move on. She gave her brother one last hug and pecked him on the cheek. "I love you Blaine. Never forget that."

She left, wiping tears from her eyes, leaving Blaine alone in his new room. He got to work unpacking his stuff and about half an hour later, The door creaked open and he saw his roomate for the first time.

She was about 5"2. Only a bit shorter than he was. She was wearing a short black and white plaid skirt with a high collared white shirt tucked into it. She had a bowtie on the matched her skirt and white knee high socks with her black mary janes. She smiled at him and ran a hand through her silky black hair.

"They told me I was getting a roomate. I'm Arabella Carson. I prefer to be called Ara, but they insist I go by full name here." She rolled her brilliant blue eyes and smiled, "Who are you and what are you in for?"

Blaine was slightly taken aback by her attitude, but recovered quickly, "Blaine Anderson, My parents sent me here when I came out to them. What's up with your outfit?"

"School uniform. Yours is in the closet." She gestured to the closet off to the cornor. "Were required to wear them all but when were asleep."

Blaine made his way over to his closet and opened it, revealing several pair of black pressed trouser pants and a white button up shirts. Maybe twently black and white plaid bowties were hanging beside four plain black blazers with the schools logo emblazed on them. He sighed and closed the door, and turned back to his roomate.

"Is it normal for a boy and girl to share a room here?" He asked her bluntly.

"It is if the boys gay and the girl is lesbian." She responded with an equal amount of bluntness. "Yeah, Yeah, I'm a lesbian, My parents sent me here, You know the deal."

Blaine nodded, "How long have you been here?"

"Six months in about two weeks. My mom caught me making out with my girlfriend and flipped shit." She flopped down on her black bed, Blaine noticed both beds had the school logo emblazed on the comforter and sighed, sitting on his own bed. "I should warn you, The list of illegal items is on the door. You might want to wipe your computer hard drive clean unless you feel like dying tomorrow. Their strict about finding the illegal items here."

"Thanks for the tip. I'll do that in a bit." He picked up the envelope Buffy had given him and tore it open, suprised to find two papers falling out.

"Who's that from?" Arabella asked, noticing the papers.

"My sister." He pointed to a picture he had placed by his bedside of him and her they had taken at the statefair.

"Hey, She's hot." She commented.

"Sorry, She doesn't play for your team." Blaine said, wanting to go read his letters.

"Oh well, I can see I'm being a bother. I'll leave you to read your letters in peace then." She turned back to her side of the room and pulled her laptop out from under her bed and powered it on, leaving Blaine to read the two letters.

As suspected, One of the letters was from Buffy.

The other was from Kurt.

* * *

**Just let it be known, that I myself do believe in God. But I understand that some religions can be really homophobic which is why I included the church session thing. No offense to any people out there. Im not discriminating. READ AND REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 15

_Hey B, _

_So, Me and Kurt came up with this wicked system for you two to communitcate. He's going to pose as me, so when you guys write each other it's going to be like DEAR BUFFY for you and for him LOVE BUFFY. And if you ever want to mention me, Just call me Tempy. Okay, So Kurty slipped you a letter in. I'm not sure what's going on with you two right, now since you arn't dating but it's obvious you like each other, I mean you know his coffee order...even though that WAS your job. _

_Love you B, B_

He sighed and turned to the next paper that had been in the envelope and began to read Kurt's letter

_Hey Blaine, _

_So I guess since your stupid mean parents (no offense) sent you off away, I guess it's finally time to adress our thread. I know you know about it because you've known things I've only ever told one person. And that was dream you. I don't know how it all ever happened. All I know is that you've always been there, and Your my best friend. I'm sure Buffy told you how we were going to be able to talk now. I'm going to come visit on holidays with her, She said I would have to work on dressing 'straight' which I'm not sure if i should take as an insult. Anway, Write back soon, and if not, I'll see you in your dreams _

_xoxoxo-Kurt _

Blaine smiled and started on his letter back to Kurt. When he had finally finished, He looked up and noticed there was half an hour till dinner.

"You might want to get your uniform on." Ara suggested, "The professors will flip if you don't have it on."

He rolled off his bed and began changing while Ara shuffled around the room, looking at all of Blaine's pictures.

"Who's that?" She asked, pointing to a picture of Kurt and Blaine, his boss had given him as a parting present.

"That's my well, I'm not quite sure if he's my boyfriend...It's a long story." He fixed his bowtie in the mirror as he spoke.

"Well, He's certainly handsome. OH and speaking of boyfriends, We have a code thing here." Ara reached under her bed and pulled out two scarfs one red and one purple. "If your in here making out with a girl, You tie the red on the door. If your making out with a dude, tie the purple one of the door. Got it?"

"Got it." Blaine agreed, straightening his blazer. "How do I look?"

"Like a doofus in a blazer." She said, "But if we don't hurry up were going to be late." She grabbed his arm and yanked him out the door and into the busy hall. "Just stick with me, No one will bother you."

Blaine stuck to her side, trying to be completely invisible and wishing he was back at McKinley.

* * *

Meanwhile, Back at McKinley the glee club was furious.

"Your parents sent him away, Just for being gay?" Santana fumed, her tanned skinned flushed red.

"That's disgusting." Rachel exclaimed. "That is making me physically ill."

"Well think of how Kurt feels." Buffy cried out, She was standing at the front of the room, her arms cross and her monster curls pulled into poofy braids. "Think of how I feel! I'm not allowed to see my brother except on holidays and on his birthday. And my mom and dad arn't allowing me to write him or anything!"

Ryder, who was leaning against the piano, put a tentive hand on Buffy's shoulder but she shook it off looking positively pissed. "B, It's not like Blaine is going to change just for the program."

Buffy wiped around and silenced him with one terrfiying glare. She looked over at Kurt who was as pale as Casper's ghost. She let out a sigh and continued her rant to the glee club. "It's just like I'm loosing another sibling."

With that, Kurt got up from his seat and left the classroom. He couldn't stand to be around anyone for another second. It was odd for him. He hadn't even met Blaine face to face up until a month ago, and now thar he was gone, Why was Kurt so flipped?

It was because while Kurt had never _met _Blaine, no one knew more about him than he did. Someone who Kurt cared deeply about had been torn away from him and it left a nasty taste in his mouth. He paced the halls of McKinley and returned to his locker. He had just hung up a photo of him and Blaine that had been taken at the Lima Bean. Kurt's skin was flawless, a porcelin color with a bit of red blush creeping onto them. His chestnut hair was casually windblown and his smile was sweet and radiant. Blaine was just a few inches shorter, his curly hair bursting out all over the place and completely cheesy smile plastered on his face. It was the sweetest face Kurt had ever seen and It would be months before He would see it again.

He sighed and closed the locker, closing the picture in with it. Kurt wasn't sure if he would be able to handle not seeing Blaine in person for that long. When your connected such as they were, It's forever.


	16. Chapter 16

_"Blaineeee!" Kurt called, smiling, standing on their hill. _

_"Here!" Blaine said, suddenly popping up behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his waist. _

_"Your such a loser." He laughed, pushing him off, causing him to topple to the ground. _

_"Rude." The curly haired one chuckled, and then patted the ground next to him, "Come join me." _

_Kurt rolled his eyes and sat down beside him, "Again, I say you are such a loser." _

_"But you love me." _

_He froze and tugged his legs up to his chest, "Blaine, what are we? Offically, I mean." _

_Blaine looked at Kurt, "Well...I know I love you. More than anyone I've ever met." _

_"I love you too, Blaine. Does that make us...boyfriends?" He asked hesitantly. _

_"Is that what you what?" _

_"Is that what YOU want?" _

_The two stayed silent, and looked at each other. It went unspoken, but they both knew the answer. They both knew how they felt, They both knew that they loved one another, and they didnt need words to explain it. _

* * *

Kurt was straightening up his locker when Buffy walked over to him and dropped an evelope in his hand.

"First letter from Blaine' prision house." She said, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall of lockers.

"Is it really that bad there?" Kurt asked, ripping open the letter.

"Kurt, If he has a picture of him and another guy in his bedroom, and the other guy looks too 'femine' He has to run till he drops."

"Oh gosh." He sighed and had the letter pulled out infront of him, "Alright, Here we go, Blaine's first letter."

_Dear Buffy (And Tempy), _

_So I just finished unpacking here, and I met my roomate. Her name's Arabella Carson, and she's lesbian. (She said you were hot Tempy, Take that as you may.) ANYWAY, So, I already hate it here, It's boring and not McKinley and there's no Glee Club here which blows. I dont even know if my roomate likes Moulin Rouge, Or Harry Potter and if she doesn't were gonna have some serious problems. I mean, Who doesn't like Harry Potter? I don't know, I guess I'll talk to her about that after dinner. Anyway, Tell Tempy I love her, and I love you too Buffy. _

_~Blaine_

Kurt folded up the letter and tucked it away in his locker, "I'll write him back later. Come on, Were gonna be late to glee club."

"I have no clue why I'm still going to Glee Club, considering I only joined to find out what was the Glee Clubs deal with Blaine." She huffed, following behind him, her boots clacking.

* * *

Blaine shuffled into the church, Ara at his side. They went and took a pew where Ara promptely took out a nail file and began to perfect her nails.

The priest began to preach and Blaine tried his best to tune him out, until Ara was approached.

"You there, Do you plan on going hell after you die?" He barked.

She looked up almost lazily, "Considering I'm an atheist, I don't really plan on going anywhere after I die."

Blaine snorted and then quickly covered his mouth, realizing what he had just done.

"Both of you, Laps." He said quietly, before walking off to finish his mass.

Ara groaned, "I guess were gonna have to run till we drop tonight." She whispered to the cornor of her mouth to Blaine.

"Thanks." Blaine muttered.

* * *

A good half an hour later, Blaine and Ara were standing on the soccer field, decked out in sweats and tees, (Well Blaine was wearing a tee, Ara was in a sports bra.) And out walked their drill sergent, Coach Emanuel.

He had all the lookings of a drill sergent, He walked up infront of them and crossed his arms.

"Ms. Carson, I see your back again." He commented.

Ara thrust her chest forward and jutted her hip out, "Don't worry Jake, I won't drop before 50 laps this time. I know you get a bonus each time one of us throws up."

He sneered at her and then turned to Blaine, "I don't think I've met you, but if your friends with Arabella Carson, I'm sure we will be seeing a lot of each other. "

"Oh come on Jake, Blainey's a good boy, You won't be seeing too much of his little puppy face."

He laughed, "Stop distracting me Carson, Start running." He pointed to the track and the two kids began to run.

* * *

Buffy and Kurt were sitting in Glee Club together as the rest of the kids filed in.

"Hey B, How's B?" Ryder asked, sitting down next to Buffy.

"He's much better now I suppose." She looked over at Kurt, biting her tounge from yelling out the secret Kurt had told her on the walk to Glee club.

"Really? That's great." Rachel added, sitting next to Kurt.

"Yeah, We were all ready to break him out of there. He could've stayed at our house." Finn said, gesturing to him and Kurt.

"Yeah...That wouldn't of worked out." Buffy giggled, not really being able to contain herself much longer.

"Why?" He asked, confused.

"Because Kurt and Blaine are datinggg!" She squealed, poking Kurt in the side.

Kurt rolled his eyes and slapped her hand away, "Be mature, B. It's perfectly normal."

"EEP!" Rachel cried, hugging Kurt tightly, "My little Kurty has a boyfruend!"

"Rachel, Not you too." He groaned.

"Baby, Did you honestly think we weren't going to poke fun at poor little Kurty?" Buffy giggled.

He groaned again, "It doesn't matter, I can't ever see him can I? He lives in that prison."

"I wonder how it's going for him..." Rachel pondered.

"I bet it's hell." Buffy grimnced.

* * *

Blaine awoke on the cool dewy grass the next morning, with Ara poking him in the cheek.

"Hey Sleepy." She said casually, getting up and brushing herself off. "Care for some toast?"

He sat up and brushed his shirt off, "Did I fall asleep?"

"You passed out around maybe...100 laps? Impressive B, Real Impressive." She commented, passing him the toast.

He took a bite and brushed away the crumbs, "Well...I guess I better go get dressed. Couldnt do for me to be late, I dont really want to run anymore...maybe ever."

Ara laughed, "Wise decision, Come on."


	17. Chapter 17

Rachel strutted through the halls of McKinley, right up to Buffy's locker.

"We need to go see Blaine. I have a plan." She announced, crossing her arms.

"Family is only allowed to visit on holidays and birthdays." She said in a monotone voice, taking her world history book out of her locker before closing it and turning to face Rachel, "I've already told you that in Glee Club."

"I just told you that I had a plan." She repeated, crossing her arms.

"And I just told you that 'plan' wasn't going to work." Buffy told her, crossing her own arms.

"You don't even know my plan." Rachel cried out in shock.

"Listen, Rachel, I'm really tired, I haven't been sleeping well since Blaine left, It's been really lonely at my house." Rachel could tell her face was worn and grayish, she didn't have her usual sparkle in her brown eyes and her hair looked more unkept than usual. Buffy turned on the heel of her boot and walked off, leaving Rachel alone.

"But I-I had a plan..." She mumbled.

* * *

A few weeks had passed at Blaine's new school and It hadn't gotten much better. He had to run almost every night for one comment or another, But on the other hand, He was getting in really good shape. He was at 200 laps without passing out.

He sat in his Physics class taking notes when He felt a wad of paper hit the back of his head. He turned around and picked up the note and uncrumpled it.

"I have a plan to get us out of here." It said in fancy swirly cursive. "We'll talk later, Don't get laps tonight Bowtie Boy!"

Blaine frowned and turned around and spotted Ara chewing on her pen and winked back at him.

He rolled his eyes and nodded, letting her know he was ready.

* * *

That night the two sat in their dorm room, Ara had managed to smuggle in some oreo's into the dormroom and the pair were munching on the snack, waiting to discuss Ara's plan.

"Planning on telling me this plan you had anytime soon?" Blaine asked, licking out the icing inside the cookie.

"Were going to be each others beards." She said casually, taking a bite of the chocolate cookie.

"U-gh." He choked on the cookie, "What?"

"You heard me bowtie boy." She responded. "Were allowed to leave once we finish the program, which basically means when they turn us straight. All we have to is have them catch us making out enough times and we'll be out of here. You'll be back to your boy, And I'll be back to my girl."

Blaine bit his lip, considering the possiblity. His thoughts strayed to Kurt, It had been three weeks since he had last seen him and it was agony. Of course, He saw him every night in his dreams, But it wasn't the same of being with him in person.

"I'll do it."

"Perfect." She looked up at the blinking light on the wall, "Its a good thing that these camera's dont record our converstations, Just what were doing."

"Really?" He asked her, raising an eyebrow. "So they can see what were doing right now? Ara, Were not supposed to have Oreo's in our dormrooms!"

She rolled her eyes and brushed him off, "They don't care about food, Their just to see if were 'acting straight'." She put air quotes around acting straight.

"Then...Tell me about yourself, Your story. How did you end up here? Who's your girl?" He had been wondering about Ara's backstory since he met her. She was so similar to Santana, as far as attitude went. They were both so guarded and snippy.

Ara looked down at her knees that were hugged to her chest. "My dad died when I was seven. There was a bad domestic abuse case in our neighbourhood, He tried to help and...and...he got shot. The man shot him in the heart, and He...He died. My mom got knocked up and had my younger sister, Anastaisa. She married her father, who was a grade a douche. When I came out, He had a flip attack and sent me off here. I left my girlfriend, Raven at home and It's hard to see her anymore. She comes to visit on my birthdays, But we've always pushed through our problems together."

Blaine frowned, "That's awful...I have a younger sister myself, Buffy. I don't get to really see her anymore, because I'm here. She was the only one who really accepted me. I understand how you feel...I miss my boyfriend more than anything. And just so you know, I'm gonna be thinking about him when were making out." He winked and laughed.

Ara joined in, "And I'll be thinking about Raven."

He laughed, "Perfect, Were in agreement."

* * *

Kurt sat at his desk, tapping his fingers, waiting for Blaine to get online. Things may be strict at Pavarotti, But atleast they were allowed to Skype.

_Call from Blaine Anderson_

He hit the answer button and his face lighting up at the sight of his boyfriends unruly curls.

"Hey Kurt." Blaine said, a slight smile bracing his face.

"Blaine, I miss you so much!" Kurt cried out.

"I miss you too Kurt." Blaine replied, "My roomate is driving me nuts."

"Are you talking about me?" A silky head of black hair popped into view. "Cause if your talking about me, I can make your life so much worse than it already than it is."

Blaine groaned,"Speak of the devil and she appears. Kurt Hummel, Meet Arabella Carson."

He raised an eyebrow, "You room with a girl?"

"She's a lesbian. Its like having another Buffy." He answered, looking over at the now laughing girl.

"Speaking of your sister..." He started, but was interupted by a headful of curls blocking the camera.

"BLAINE! BLAINE! BLAINE! I MISS YOU SO MUCH! I'M BUGGING KURT BECAUSE YOU GUYS ARE SKYPING AND I CANT SKYPE YOU ANYMORE BECAUSE MOM CHECKS MY CALL HISTORY." His younger sister yelled.

"Buffy! Buffy, Shut up." Kurt said, wacking her with his scarf.

Ara stuck her head back in the camera, "Is that the hot sister from the picture?" She questioned.

"Yes, That's my sister." He told her, "I assume she's bugging you now because she doesn't have me to bug?"

"Actually she's here so I can help her get ready for her date tonight." It was Kurt's turn to tease Buffy. "Ryder asked her out."

"You weren't supposed to tell Blaine that." Buffy groaned.

Blaine's eyes blasted open wide, "You better make sure that boy keeps his hands to himself."He threatened.

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah." Buffy said, brushing him off.

"Don't worry Blaine, I have the older brother act covered." Kurt assured him.

"We've gotta go big brother, We can talk later buggaboo." She told her brother, pressing the end button on the call.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Come on B, Let's go."


	18. Chapter 18

_"How did Buffy and Ryder's date go last night?" Blaine asked Kurt the moment he saw him. It killed him that he wasn't there to intimdate the boy. Buffy was his baby sister and What was the fun of having a baby sister if you couldn't even do the fun stuff like interrigate their boyfriends?_

_Kurt laughed, his eyes twinkling. "Come on Blaine, Buffy's as good as my baby sister too. Do you honestly think I didn't spy on their date?" _

_Blaine's face broke into a smile, "I Love You." _

_The chesnut haired boy felt his heart skip a beat, "I love you too." He stumbled out, blushing. _

_"Well, Tell me the details! Did he try and kiss her?" He demanded._

_"Actually, That's how I got caught. I counted to ten and when I looked up they were still making out. So I had to intervene. I was there with Rachel, and of course she shouted like Buffy was stripping naked in the resturant. Your sister wasn't too happy with me, But Ryder thought it was funny." He shrugged. _

_Blaine laughed out loud, his eyes glittering. "Well stripping naked in a resturant is totally something B would do." __Kurt smiled, but it slipped a bit. Blaine noticed this and frowned, "Hey, What's the matter baby?" He asked, scooting closer to Kurt, taking his hand. _

_"This is all in our heads." He responded quietly. "I don't know how were connected to one another, I know your real, I know I'M real. But none of this is real. It's just a fabricated setting in our heads." _

_"But were both here. Were both here in our meadow." Blaine told him, brushing a stray piece of hair off his forehead. _

_"No, Blaine. Your in your dorm in Westernville and I'm in my room in Lima. We haven't left our rooms." _

_"But were here in mind and spirit. When I wake up tomorrow, This memory will feel as real as the ones when we were awake." He assured him. "Hell, They may even feel more real." _

_Kurt bit his lip, "I just...I just wish I knew why..." _

_"Who cares why? All I care about is that I get to see you. My favorite part of the day is when I get to go to sleep." _

_Kurt laughed and pushed him gently, "I'm serious Blaine." _

_"Kurt...Don't freak about this. Were soulmates. Thats how I always dignafied it."_

_Kurt blushed. The cozy couple were aburptly interrupted by the blaring of 'Defying Gravity' from the sky and Ara's familar voice screaming Blaine's name across the fields. _

_"I guess I gotta go." They both said at the same time. _

_Blaine smiled and leaned forward, pecking Kurt on the lips. "I love you Kurt."_

* * *

Blaine groaned and threw his pillow at Ara, "Thanks for waking me up bestie."

"No problem. Get ready and look hot, Our plan starts today and I don't want to make out with an ugly person." She tossed his gel in the garbage. "And that means No gel."

"You sound like Kurt." He said, cracking a smile.

"Good, It'll make it easier for you to make out with me." She was running a comb through her hair now, her make up already done.

"This is crazy, You know that right?" Blaine told her pulling himself out of bed.

"So crazy it just might work." She responded, winking.

When Blaine was finally ready the two walked to their first class together. When they were right outside the door, Ara looked at him expectantly.

"Take my hand." She said out of the cornor of her mouth, "We have to act all coupley."

Blaine sighed and grabbed her delicate hand. Her long black fingernails were digging into his palm but he didn't say anything. Ara pushed open the door to Chemisty and the two walked in. Blaine walked Ara to her seat, He saw her give him the signal to kiss him. So drawing every acting muscle that he could, he leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Excuse me, Mr. Anderson, Ms. Carson, Please kiss in your own time." Their professor said, interrupting them.

Ara winked seductively at Blaine as he went to his seat. They got to work on their classwork, But Blaine couldn't help but overhear the teachers hushed phone conversation.

"Student 0346 spotted kissing Student 9564." She whispered.

This angered Blaine. He was more than just some number. He glanced at Ara who was looking back at him, He jerked his head off towards the teacher and she nodded, letting him know that she too had looked back at his paper but couldn't concentrate. His mind kept drifting off to Kurt...

* * *

Kurt walked down the halls of McKinley, Buffy chattering away at his side. He wasn't really paying attention to her, But then out of no where he felt his back hit the cold metal lockers.

"Excuse me?" He heard Buffy's voice cry out from his state of shock, "What the hell was that?"

"What? Was the little fairy too fragile for that shove?" The voice taunted.

Buffy was fuming, "Do NOT talk to him that way!"

"Or what?" The bully taunted.

The curly haired little girl grinned, "You just asked for it." She pounced on him, her small, semi manish hands hit every area of avalible flesh.

"Ms. Anderson!"


	19. Chapter 19

"I think that fact I'm even in here is ridiculious." Buffy scoffed, her feets clad in doc martins, kicked up on the principals office.

"You gave a student a black eye!" Principal Figgins cried out in disbelief.

"That idiot shoved my brother into a locker, What do you think I'm going to do?" She yelled.

"Kurt Hummel isn't your brother." He told her.

"He's all I've got!" Buffy exploded, "My brothers in some crackpot anti-gay school where he's hardly allowed to talk to anyone, Kurt's my make due Blaine, Even though I know he feels the same was as I do about this whole situation."

Principal Figgins stayed quiet for a moment, "I'm not going to give you detention." Buffy relaxed for a moment, until he opened his mouth again, "But I'm going to insist that you have counciling sessions with Ms. Pillsberry atleast twice a week." She let out a groan before he held up his finger, "Maybe this will be able to help you talk about your anger issues and the problems your having with your brother's situation."

"Yeah, Yeah, Can I go?" She asked him, irritation seeping into her voice.

"Yes Ms. Anderson, You can go."

Buffy stood up and grabbed her bag up off the floor before exiting the office. Kurt and Ryder were waiting for her just outside.

"Hey how did everything go?" Ryder asked her gently, taking her hand.

"Did you get detention?" Kurt added.

"I have to have counciling sessions with Ms. Pillsberry three times a week." She rolled her eyes and the three walked down the hall.

"Oh, Buffy, I'm sorry. This is all my fault..." Kurt started.

"No, Kurt, This isn't your fault. Just make sure you mention it to Blaine, Maybe it'll get me some brownie points when he comes home."

"Sure thing Boo, Thank you again." Kurt pulled her into a hug before rushing off down the hall.

"He really is a sweet boy..." Buffy said quietly, still hand and hand with Ryder. "Come on, Were gonna be late to spanish."

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Chandless, Please send Mr. Anderson to the front office." A voice called over the intercom into Blaine's English class.

Blaine looked from his book, _'The Scarlet Letter' _The teacher nodded and he grabbed his back exiting the classroom.

"Hey Boo!" He heard the familar voice of Ara and turned around, slinging his arm around his fake girlfriend.

"What are you doing outta class?"

"I got called up to the office,You?" She asked him, her eyes full of curiousity.

"Same reason, Glad too. I got out of reading _The Scarlett Letter._" He shuttered.

"I love that book Blaine." Ara told him, a tad offended.

"You would never be able to tell that you were a book nerd just by looking at you." After Blaine had been living with Ara for sixth months, He realized she had an obsession with books that could rival his with Harry Potter. Anything that had ever been published, Ara had read it. Her favorites were the old classics like, _Gone with the Wind, War and Peace _and _The Sound and the Fury._ When the pair weren't working on homework, She had her nose in a book.

He pushed open the door to office, allowing Ara to go infront of him.

"Like a true gentleman." Ara smiled.

"As always."

"You two, My office." The headmistress barked.

Blaine looked at Ara and they both went in and sat down in the wooden high backed chairs.

"You both have recently...been doing very well in our program." She said with a tone of forced politeness,"So...We've decided to release you both from our school."

Blaine looked over at Ara in disbelief,Her jaw was on the floor.

"Pack up your stuff,You parents will be able to come pick you up in two weeks. Congratulations." She stood up and walked out her heels clicking behind her.

"Blaine..." Ara said, a shock seeping into her voice.

"We..." He started, but couldn't finish.

"We get to go home." They said together, absoultely astounded that their crazy plan had worked.

* * *

**You guys are really going to hate the ending to this story...So Fair warning. There might be four more chapters? Idk, that pushing it...**


	20. Chapter 20

"This whole session is stupid." Buffy said,crossing her arms as Ms. Pillsbury closed the door to her office.

"Buffy, You need to get a grip on your anger problem." She said kindly.

"I don't have an anger problem." She retorted.

"Honey, I understand with all you're going through, It can be-"

But Buffy held up one finger, silencing her. Her phone was going off, Slipknot overpowering every other noise. "I've got to take this, It's Blaine." She pressed the answer button and held it up to her ear.

"Blaine, What are you doing?" Buffy asked him, confused, "Why are you calling me?"

_"I get to come home B. They're letting us leave." _

"Blaine, That's fantastic!"

_"Don't tell Kurt yet, Okay? I want to tell him myself, Promise?" _

"I promise, Oh He's going to flip!"

_"All right B, I love you." _

"I love you too Boo, See ya!" She clicked the disconnect button and looked up at Ms. Pillsbury. "This whole anger management thing isn't really needed anymore, Thanks!" She grabbed her bag off the floor and zoomed out of the office, a new bounce in her step.

* * *

Kurt climbed into bed that night, turning off the lamp. The day had been a tiring one. He was still getting pushed into lockers by everyone on the football team BUT Finn, and Buffy had been acting weird all day. He laid back on his pillows and sighed, drifting off, Maybe Blaine would have some good news for him.

_"Good Night, Mr. Takes for ever to fall asleep." Blaine greeted him, a huge smile on his face. He was practically bouncing with excitement. _

_"Well, someone's excited, What's the deal?" Kurt asked, laughing at his excitement. _

_"Kurt...I get to come home! Me and Ara we made this whole plan to let them think we were dating and they fell for it! We get to leave!" He ran forward and the two locked lips. Blaine pulled away and frowned, "What...What, Why are you crying? Kurt?" _

_"I-I'm crying because I'm Happy. So Happy. Blaine, I love you so much and you don't know how much It has hurt for you to be gone. I've been listening to 'Total Eclipse of the heart, on repeat forever" _

_Blaine's eyes began to water, but he managed to crack a smile, "Kurt, I love you too. I've always been here, And You've always been here for me. The thought of you when I finally got out was what kept me going everyday. Thank you." _

_"When do you get to leave?" _

_"As soon as I get all of my stuff in order. They have my car in their student garage, So I'm planning on leaving tomorrow morning. Me and Ara were packing at the speed of light as soon as we got back to our room." He smiled, "I'll be home by the time you get to school tomorrow." _

_"Blaine, I love you." _

_"I love you too."_

* * *

"Do you have all your junk B?" Ara asked, crossing her arms as the two were packing up their cars the next morning.

"Got all of it stuffed in my trunk." He assured her, smiling.

"I sure am going to miss you Boo." She told him, smiling slightly. "You and your adorable little bowties." She leaned forward and adjusted his own, not the school one, his very own.

Blaine smiled, "I must say, I never pegged you for the eighties look. I pegged you more for the leather." Now that they weren't required to be in their uniforms, Ara was dressed in her usual clothes. A slouchy neon yellow top, her midriff exposed and a denim skirt over matching tights.

"Nope, Raven's the one who wears the leather." She told him, cracking a smile. "You and Kurt are going to have to come visit us sometime, Promise?"

"Promise."

The two hugged and got into their cars starting them up. Ara followed Blaine up until the gates where Ara turned left and Blaine turned right. They both waved goodbye and started back to their old life.

Blaine turned up his radio and sang along, a feeling of freedom rising in his chest. He didn't have to worry about himself from anyone, The work wouldn't be as hard, and He would get to see his sister and Kurt again. All of that filled him with bliss.

He turned down a familiar road not twenty minutes from his house, He slowed down a bit. Their were always tons of accidents on this road for people tended to drive carelessly.

_'What makes you beautiful' _came on the radio and he groaned. He looked away from the road for a split second to switch the station, but that was all it took.

He heard a sicking crunch and the breaking of glass and he was vaguely aware of the fact he was sideways before he drifted off into the darkness.


	21. Chapter 21

"Buffy Anderson to the front office please."

Buffy looked up and frowned, Blaine wasn't supposed to pick her up from school till _after_ lunch, She checked her watch, It was only 11:30. She grabbed her bad off the floor and headed towards the main office, very confused. She pushed open the door, feeling the cool air conditioning. Her mom and dad were sitting in the cushy seats the office provided, grim expressions on their faces.

"What's the matter Mom?" She asked, a little suspicious.

"Blaine...He's been in an accident."

* * *

An hour or so later, Buffy was having a very heated argument with her father as she tried to take her phone out of her pocket.

"He deserves to know Dad!" Buffy yelled.

"Blaine _Just _got over that phase Buffy Temperence Anderson! We sent him to that school so he would be shot of him!" He yelled back, his face turning a dark maroon shade.

"Blaine will _never_ be shot of Kurt _Dad_." She said Dad with so much venom in her voice, it could cut metal. "Blaine loves him and if you can't except him for that, You don't deserve him as your son."

"How dare you tell me such-" He blustered, his face growing to a purple.

"Oh I _dare_. Now remove your hand from pocket or I will scream so loud that your eardrum will rupture." She threatened, dead serious.

He paused, calling her bluff. Buffy shrugged and screwed up her face ready to scream, when her father slapped his hand over her mouth. "You can call the damn boy. Just don't make a scene."

Buffy stalked away from her father in a huff and pressed 2 on her keypad.

_"Hey B, Did Blaine already pick you up?" _

"No, No he didn't."

_"Whats the matter? You sound upset boo." _

"K-Kurt...It's Blaine..."

_"Oh my god...What's the matter? Are they sending him back? Oh god not now." _

"N-No...H-He was in a car crash, and he's unconcious."

_"H-He's... Oh god no." _

"I begged my parents to let me call you, Please get over here fast. Please."

_"I'm leaving now."_

The line went dead and Buffy felt frozen, She couldn't even move to pressed the end call button.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later the doors burst open and Kurt was standing there, breathing heavily.

"Kurt!" Buffy ran into his arms, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh Buffy..." He murmured, stroking her crazy curls, "Everything is going to be okay."

Their was an akward little cough from behind them, Buffy turned around and looked at her parents. "Um, This is Kurt Hummel. He's been Blaine's boyfriend for...three months?"

"Four." He corrected quietly. "When do we get to go see Blaine?"

"You two can go see him now. Just tell them Kurt's his cousin." Their mother told them.

The two ran off down the hall, leaving their parents alone in the waiting room.

"Monica! Don't go encouraging their...their behavior!" Erick whispered harshely.

"Obviously that kid cares for Blaine and Buffy. We're in danger of losing our son, and Buffy's in danger of losing her brother. I think this really puts things into perspective." Monica hissed. "Blaine is whoever he is, and we can't change that. I can't believe it took me that long to get that." She got up and looked at her husband, "I'm going to get coffee." She stalked off to the doors, her heels clicking behind her.

Down the hall,Buffy and Kurt were standing in the doorway, unable to move forward. Blaine was laying completely still on the bed, His leg was elavated and his head was wrapped in gauze.

"Oh god." Buffy murmered.

"This is...so much worse, Than I expected."


	22. Chapter 22

_"Blaine,Up! Up!" three year old Anya chanted, stumbling around her brothers feet. "Zoom,Zoom!" _

_Buffy laughed from her seat on the counter, "Do you want me to play zoom with you A?" _

_"No! Blaine! Blaine!" She chorused._

_Blaine laughed and picked up his little sister, throwing her over his shoulder. She extended her arms forward and her legs back and Blaine ran her around the kitchen, her giggles bouncing off the walls. _

_The door to the kitchen burst open, revealing their mother Monica, arms full of brown bags. "Blaine Erick Anderson, You put your baby sister down now if you want to keep both eyes." _

_Buffy let out a cackle, But their mother was firm. Blaine put his little sister back on her feet and went over to help his mother with the groceries. "Come on Mom, Anya loves it." _

_"Yeah, Well we'll see how much she loves it when her brains are splattered across the floor." Monica said, putting the milk in the fridge. _

_"Ew, Mom, TMI." Buffy grimanced, Anya had climbed up in her lap and she was currently trying to tame the young girls hair into a braid._

_"Just keeping it real here." _

* * *

_Buffy looked down at the small casket that held her little sister. She bit her lip to hold back the tears, It had all been so sudden. One day, They were in they playroom, Watch the 'Little Mermaid.' and now they were here. She looked over at her brother who had a umbrella pulled over his face. Buffy knew he was crying, She had heard him sobbing last night after he thought she had gone to bed. Her and Anya had always shared a room, but now she couldn't even bear to go in the room. She had been sleeping in Blaine's extra bed instead._

_Buffy knew Blaine blamed himself for Anya's death. He had been watching her when it had happened, Buffy was at her writing club and their parents were at work. He had left her in the playroom while he went to the restroom. He didn't hear the splash when she had fallen in the pool and he wasn't fast enough to save her. _

_She walked over to her, her heels squishing into the ground as she did. She pushed past his umbrella and gave him a tight hug. _

_"I love you."_

* * *

"I can't do this again." Buffy whispered. "I'm sorry, I have to go." And with that she bolted out of that room so fast, Kurt swore he saw smoke clouds behind her.

He walked forward and sat in the stiff side chair. He could hear the monitor beeping beside him and tried his best to ignore it. He wondered if he went to sleep right now, Would he still be able to connect with Blaine? He frowned, It was almost like Blaine was sleeping. He closed his eyes and settled down in his seat, hoping to drift off into dreamland so he could talk to Blaine for possible the last time.

* * *

_He opened his eyes to their meadow. It was completely empty. He walked around for any sight of Blaine. Their was none._

_He walked to the top of the tallest flower covered mountain, "Blaine Anderson, You get your ass out here right now!" Their was no reply, Tears were streaming down Kurt's face. "Blaine Anderson! You cannot just die without saying goodbye to me! Blaine!" He sat down on the hill, openly sobbing. _

_"It's hard to get here on time when your fighting death babe." A familiar voice said from behind him. _

_Kurt turned around and spotted Blaine, He ran into his arms, almost knocking him down. _

_"Blaine, You stupid FUCKER!" Kurt yelled, hitting every available space. "I thought I would never be able to talk to you again!" _

_"Well your handling this well." He replied lightly. _

_"Handling...Handling this well? Blaine you might die!" He yelled. _

_"Not might." Blaine said quietly. _

_"What?" Kurt asked, flabbergasted. _

_"I'm going to die Kurt. I know that for a fact." He didn't have a tone of sadness, just one of a man who had accepted his fate._

_"No, No, No!" The crying boy yelled. "Your not dying Blaine, Stop that talk!" _

_"Kurt, I don't have choice!" Blaine exclaimed. "You don't think i **want **to stay? Of course I do! I want to go see my little sister get married! I want to grow old and have a kid with you! I want to do all of that! But I. Cant."_

_"B-But Blaine-"_

_"It's not my choice. Now, Here's what your going to do, When you wake up, I'm going to flatline. I want you to tell Buffy how much I love her and how I will always love her. Tell my parents I forgive them, and that I will always love them,and tell the Glee club that if their isn't a kick-ass number dedicated to me at Nationals, I will come haunt all of them." _

_"I love you." _

_"I love you too Kurt. So much." _

_The two kissed, trying to convey their feelings. They pulled away and Blaine waved good bye. _

_'I Love You.' He mouthed before he disappeared. _

* * *

Kurt woke up with a start, He realized his cheeks were wet and quickly wiped them. He looked up just in time to see Blaine's monitor flatline.

_Blaine Erick Anderson, Born December 18th 1995 at 1:30 AM, Died October 2nd 2012 at 1:30 PM._

* * *

**Told Y'all you would hate it! Haha, Anyway, It's my birthday, So a review and favorite would be perfect! Last chapter up soon! xoxox**


	23. Chapter 23

Buffy looked through her bloodshot eyes into her mirror. She dropped some solution into them and blinked, her vision blurring for a moment. She straightened up and fixed her black dress. It had been Blaine's favorite, She straightened her tights and slipped on her pumps, Walking out of her bedroom. Ryder was waiting, dressed in a suit, a sorrowful expression on his face. She took his hand and looked to the top of the stairs where Kurt was standing, a picture frame in his hands.

"We need to go Kurt. The service starts in thirty minutes." She said quietly.

Kurt looked up and nodded, letting the picture Blaine had hung up of the two of them in his dorm room fall to his side. He finished his walk down the stairs and smiled sadly at Buffy.

Buffy looked at Ryder as they got in his car. Kurt was in no condition to drive himself, and Buffy hadn't passed her test, Infact, Blaine had just promised to teach her...

They were pulling into the church now. She read 'Blaine Erick Anderson.' emblazed across the notice board. It was so weird seeing all these cars full of people to honor her brother, when half of them, didn't even know him. The three got out and walked quietly into the church, no words spoken.

Ryder gently tugged his hand away from Buffy's and kissed her on the cheek, "You need to do the talking thing now. I'll see you later."

Buffy nodded as he went off to go speak with Noah, leaving her and Kurt alone. She spotted a pair of girls in the cornor, One with silky black hair and the other, long wild untamed curls. The silky haired one noticed her and walked over, a sorrowful smile on my face.

"Your Blaine's sister, Arn't you?" She asked. Buffy nodded, wordlessly. "We never actually met in person, But I was Blaine's roomate at Parvarotti. He was such an amazing friend..." She gestured to the girl next to her, "This is Raven, She's my girlfriend. She's just as torn up over this as I am."

Raven spoke, "Your brother is the reason why I have Ara back. I never met him, but he was a great loss to this world."

Ara looked over at Kurt and smiled, "You must be Kurt. Oh, Blaine described you perfectly."

"Blaine described you perfectly as well." His voice was cracked and emotionless. He really hadn't spoken in the past couple days. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, It just caused too much pain.

"I'm once again, So sorry for your loss." Ara leaned forward and hugged both tightly. "If theirs anything I can do, " She handed them both a sheet of paper with her number on it, "Please, Call me."

They both nodded and the two moved to take their seats. Before Buffy could even blink,Some blue haired creature had collided with her.

"I just need a hug right now." Violet's muffled voice said, burried in Buffy's curls.

"Hi Vi." She looked past her electric blue hair and spotted all of Blaine's friends from the Warblers. "Did you all fly out here?"

"Of course we did." Jeff told her, "Once a Warbler, Always a Warbler."

Violet pulled away and locked eyes with Kurt. "Blaine loves you Kurt. I know he's still watching you somewhere."

There was a light coughing sound from upfront. Buffy looked and saw the pastor at the podium getting ready to speak. She hugged Violet one last time before taking Kurt's hand and tugging him to the front row with her.

"Blaine Erick Anderson. Son of Erick and Monica Anderson, Brother to Cooper and Buffy. He gave and gave so much to this community. He was positve, He was cheery, and He was only here for three months. I only met the boy once, But I know, No matter what his sexual orientation, He is in heaven looking down on us all. Now, I'm not going to sit here and act like I knew Blaine, Because I didn't, Not very well anyway. So, I have asked Blaine's younger sister, Buffy to speak on my behalf." He sat down and Buffy walked to his spot, her eyes trained on her feet.

She looked up and looked directly at Kurt as she spoke, "I would like to say I knew my brother better than anyone else on this planet. I would like to say he told me everything. I would like to say he was still here, next to me, Waiting to crack a joke about my new skirt and how it's too short, But I can't. I didn't know Blaine better than anyone else, I take second place to Kurt, His boyfriend, for no one knows Blaine better than Kurt. Watching those two together...I knew what love was. I knew that I would find love like theres and that everything would be okay. As long as there was still love in the world as _pure _and _loving _theres everything would be okay. But now...Everything is NOT okay. I don't get that reasurrence, Because Blaine is dead. My older brother, is lying cold in this casket." She jabbed at the chestnut chest, tears forming in her eyes. "Will someone tell me how that is okay? How I'm supposed to go on? Because I don't know how. I'm all alone in this, No one is here, and No one understands me. My brother was good, They say only the good die young...They weren't lying." She stumbled off stage, and sat next to Kurt who was wiping the tears from his eyes.

He didn't listen as Blaine's parents spoke, or really anyone else. A huge lump formed in his throat as he watched the chestnut casket get lowered into the ground...Everything was so final. Blaine was really gone...

* * *

Later that night, Kurt turned off his lamp, exhausted. Tonight, He was determined to sleep instead of staying up all night crying. He laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, trying not to think of Blaine.

_He was back in the meadow only this time he knew he would be all alone. He needed to feel better, He couldn't keep feeling like this, He couldn't. He sighed and wiped away a tear and did the only thing that comforted him when Blaine was gone. He sang. _

_"Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart  
There's nothing I can do... a total eclipse of the heart  
Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark  
Nothing I can say... a total eclipse of the heart_

_And I need you now tonight  
And I need you more than ever  
And if you'll only hold me tight  
We'll be holding on forever  
And we'll only be making it right  
Cause we'll never be wrong together  
We can take it to the end of the line  
Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time  
I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark  
We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks  
I really need you tonight..."_

_"Turn around Bright eyes." The voice he had been dreaming of sang. "I'm a little bit dissapointed that I never got to hear your voice when you were actually alive to be honest. "_

_"Blaine."_

_"Forever and Always Kurt."_

_"Forever and Always Blaine."_

* * *

**_Buffy's speech is kind how I feel about the whatever happens with Klaine deal. I had to post this after tonights episode. Hope it rips your heart out. This story is offically over! And I'll be starting a new FUNNY one soon enough, dealing with ALL The characters and everyone's favorite website tumblr. _**

**_COURAGE_**


End file.
